


The rise of the midnight wolf

by midnightwolf226



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depression, Futa, G!P, Multi, Prophecy, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf226/pseuds/midnightwolf226
Summary: Emma is struggling with the change that curse being broken has caused, everyone changed and now she feels isolated and alone again. During wolf time she is bitten and changing faster then she should. What does she do and who can help her?Sort of slow burn at first.I do not own once upon a time.Pairing- Belle/Regina/Emma/Red.Warning mature content- self harm and attempted suicide, depression, lemon and mild language I think? Just there is swearing in this so heads up.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Normal text, 'phone calls', _'thoughts',_ "speech"  


** Chapter 1 Emma's POV **  


The curse is broken, and Henry was right this whole time about everyone being fairy tale characters and I never believed him, poor kid was put under a sleeping curse, if I heard that correctly, just to prove that Regina is the evil queen. Now that I think about everything Henry has been saying that means I've been living with my mother this whole time without even knowing and this just all sounds messed up. Henry and I are just running out of the hospital and I spot them immediately and I freeze I have no idea what to think or do, this just all sounds unreal and yet my parents are running towards me and are now hugging me and all I can do is stand here frozen to the spot. They let me go and look at me in confusion _'probably because I didn't hug them back but seriously who could blame me here!!'_

  
"Emma are you alright?" I look at Mary-Margret and just stand there blinking trying to focus and only now realize I haven't spoken at all. "y-yeah I'm ok just a-a lot to get used to now. So, youre my parents?" I sounds so vulnerable I hate this why did everyone have to change. Snow just stands there with a small smile on her face she probably thinks I'm uncomfortable which isn't wrong but not completely right, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Snow speaking again "Yes Emma, as Henry has probably told you in the enchanted forest I was Snow White and your father" She gestures towards David "was Prince Charming, and we are so happy we can see you again now." After she finishes I finally pull them into a hug from which they return willingly I'm happy I have found my real parents but I never imagined it would be like this and its all just so confusing, I pull away from the hug and I need some time to myself and should let them know "I need some time to myself not long don't worry just a lot has changed and I have a lot of thinking to do, I will see you guys later. Can I still come to the flat?" The last part sounds so desperate _' come on Emma stop sounding so needy you've only really just met these people how pathetic.'_

  
I walk away from them before they can answer but I can hear them calling out to me but now everything is like a blur and I'm stuck in my thoughts before I can register anything else around me. I need to go to my quiet space that I found no one else goes there thankfully and I will be alone to think everything through.

  


** Time skip 5 hours later (SpongeBob I know people will do this) **

  
I've been out here for a good few hours and the think hasn't helped as with the curse breaking everything and everyone has changed and I just want to breakdown and scream but I can't do that I have to stay strong I just have to no one can see me in such a weak state they would think I'm nothing but the dirt under their shoe ' _yeah such an amazing savior you are like they would look up to someone like you maybe if you dream enough hahahah'_ damn this voice in my head it can go FUCK OFF, its starting to get on my nerves but I can't help but think it is right these people don't need a broken savior they just need my parents they are apparently always the heroes, they all seemed so happy to see each other and yeah they were happy to see me but that's probably only because I broke the curse nothing else they don't really know me. 

  
Before I can think any worse of myself I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone putting their hand on my shoulder, I spin round and come face to face with none other than Regina and her face is blank but her eyes show a world of concern but why is that directed at me she has no reason to be concerned about me no one does _'You should of left town while you could no ones going to care now that the curse is gone'._

  
** Regina's POV 5 hours before **

  
I'm walking around my home when suddenly, I am hit with a large wave of magic, _'no the curse it can't be broken but that also means Henry is awake I don't know how to feel about this'_ I hear a commotion going outside my door and I know it is the towns people coming to get me, I need to make an escape and my back door is the only thing free, but it leads out into the wood hell 'a lot better then dealing with the charming anything is. I grab my jacket and I'm out the back door before they can even see me.

  
** Time skip 5 hours **

  
I'm still in this god forsaken woods and I see nothing but sun still shining through the trees, for the past I think 5 hours as I have been making my way through here and not once have I heard anyone from town they must have given up at some point. My surroundings are quite and peaceful which for once I am hating I miss the sound of Henry's voice and having him around _'_ _he most defiantly wont want to be around me now will he'_ as this thought passes my mind and provides a great damper on my feelings a sound catches my ears, it sounds like someone is crying but why would they be all the way out here. I start to follow the sound and I'm starting to break through into a clearing of sorts maybe a hill I'm not sure but at the top there's a figure of a women if I'm correct from the curves, I cant quite see them as the sun is making them that of a shadow. 

  
I make my way up the hill and find no other then Emma Swan _'she was meant to have that poison not Henry'_ I stand there in anger, but it is gone and replaced with concern as I hear a whimper escape her, she is the one who is crying why would she, she now has everything and has left me with nothing why should she be sad. I place my hand on her shoulder and at first, she doesn't even register that I'm here and the concern I felt earlier comes back full force as she spins round to face me tears running down her face and a look of complete misery, she looks likes she been out here since god knows when I also think she hasn't noticed that she has tears running down her face.

  
Her eyes are blank and looking straight through me a few minutes later my hand still on her shoulder she seems to realize that I am here but through those minutes my concern for her has doubled and I'm at the point of worry for her "Regina? What are you doing here and how long I didn't hear you approach." She sounds like she is forcing, herself to talk and her voice sounds scratchy like she hasn't used it for a while well Emma I've been for nearly 15 minutes, how long have you been here?

  
She looks at me and she seems confused "wait how long has it been? The last thing I remember was walking away from David and Mary-Margret and the rest is a blur." If I wasn't worried before I am now that means she been out here for over 5 hours now and obviously she is not fine. "well dear it seems you have been here for just over 5 hours, but why are you sat here all alone something must be troubling you." I try and push her maybe she will tell me. 

  
** Emmas POV **

  
I have been sat here for over 5 hours I didn't even realize how is that possible I must have just zoned out or something ' _no your just being useless'_ again this damn voice cant it just go away ' _how could I go away when I am you, cant get rid of yourself can you or maybe you can_  'it goes quiet and I am beyond disturbed by what it said I cant think of myself like that I just cant. I look back at Regina and I only just catch the end of what she is saying "something must be troubling you" she says this with concern lasing her voice, Regina concerned for me did the world just end? Either way she is waiting for my reply but what can I tell her that I'm struggling to cop that I think I'm losing my mind NO I cant tell anything she cant even help me if I do anyway.

  
"No, Regina I'm fine just leave me alone I'm just heading back now so no need to worry but little old savior over here" I probably could of lost the tone as her eye brow raises in a silent notion that she does not believe a word I just said _'_ _you don't even believe a word you just said how so you expect her to, pathetic'_ and the voice is back brilliant. "well Emma if there is a problem I hope you find someone to talk to and know I will be here to listen to you" after she says this even she looks confused by what she has said, why is she being so nice ever since I stepped in this towns shes wanted me gone what gives. 

  
"Don't worry Regina if there was a problem I would just use past coping methods" I stand up after saying this and walk away before she can ask what those methods are because even I know no one will accept them and just look at me like I'm more worthless then I already am. 

  
20 minutes later and I'm back at the flat where my parents are this going to be very very awkward I can already tell. I'm trying to open the door, but my hands are shaking too much, suddenly the door fly's open and I'm being hugged again "Emma we were so worried about you, you've been gone for hours" I hear a female voice say and look down to see Mary-Margret and David hugging me it must have been Snow that said that _'_ _ha they were actually worried, over what the daughter they already sent away sure that's believable_. _'_  "I'm fine Mary-Margret, I'm just tired so I would like to get some sleep its been a long day as you can tell. So, if you wouldn't mind letting me go I'm going to go to my room." As they let me go I don't say another word and just start walking up to my room. I'm sat on my bed and open my bedside draw, grabbing the object that gives off that menacing shin in the light _'_ _just a few they will take the pain away, they will they will they will.'_ Well they always say old habits die hard.  
  



	2. No one needs to know

** Emma’s POV **

I wake up feeling weak, slowly standing up on shaky legs my arm still sore from lasts nights ‘coping’ method the results shown on my arm in that of 5 long but shallow cuts the blood has dried over night and crusted over the slits. I run my finger over each of them and remember the pain the caused and the release they gave for my locked-up emotions, if anyone found out they would look at me in shame and disappointment so no one will find out as I don’t need their disappointment _‘it’s not like I have enough of my own anyway’._

I’m broken out of my thoughts by footsteps on the stairs, I panic and run to the bathroom locking the door and putting the shower on hopefully this will distract whoever it is. “Emma, I have breakfast for you, are you feeling okay today?” I hear Snow speak through the door and I’m thankful she didn’t see anything she would have freaked out, I keep my voice calm and relaxed “I’m fine Snow, just a little tired still but hopefully the shower will wake me up.” She gives a sound of acknowledgement and I hear nothing else my vision was too blurry and panicked this morning for me to check for any signs of my coping methods last night, so I don’t know if there is anything left out there.

However, what Emma doesn’t see is that Snow had placed her breakfast on her bedside table or the fact that Snow had seen the dried puddle of blood that soaked into the covers of her daughter’s blankets.

** Snow’s POV **

Something seems wrong with Emma last night, but I can’t tell what her problem is she has her family now why would she have a problem. Yes, she doesn’t know us as the people from the enchanted forest, but she’s been her for months now knowing our other identity, it can’t be that different for her.

I decided to take Emma’s breakfast up to her today, so we could talk more then we have since the curse broke yesterday. She was gone so long yesterday, and she acted like it was a daily habit of hers something is wrong I can tell but I might be her mother but, in this world, she is older than us she doesn’t need us. Walking up the stairs with a tray of bear claws and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, let’s just say it wasn’t a challenge to get done, by the time I get there I hear that the shower is on and that Emma is already awake _‘shame I was hoping to wake her up myself’_ I should check if she is alright first “Emma, I have breakfast for you, are you feeling okay today?” I say my voice calm and sweet, I hear a noise in which I think Emma knew that I was already here _‘strange’_ “I’m fine Snow, just a little tired still but hopefully the shower will wake me up.” Emma’s voice is sleepy yet forcefully calm, but I think that might be because she didn’t get much sleep, but at least she is okay that’s all I can ask for.

I end up placing her tray on her bedside table and making sure the drink at least stays warm for when she comes out. As I go to leave the room a spot of red catches the corner of my eye, within Emma’s white bed sheets is a patch of red its dried and crusted _‘is that blood? Why is there blood on Emma’s bed is it her own?’_ I walk out of Emma’s room and my worry from earlier has gone up ten-fold as something is very wrong, but she won’t talk to anyone. I decided to preoccupy myself for the rest of the day to help me think about what I have just seen.

** Regina’s POV **

Since I woke up this morning the event of mine and Emma’s interaction yesterday never left my mind for long and as it stayed in my mind the stronger my feelings of dread and worry became, I can’t shake it something is just wrong with Emma but now that I think about it Emma has always had this aspect in which was mysterious, everyone got that she struggles to let people in but there is more to it she doesn’t just struggle she is terrified to let anyone in, well apart from Henry but that’s understandable. While having these pondering thoughts I have been trying to distract myself by doing little bits round the office but nothing is letting this worry leave me, its strange in itself as me Regina Mills **THE** Evil Queen is worried over the person who 1) broke my curse and 2) have been at each other’s throats since she got here so for me to be worried and this dread to set in I don’t want to think about what is bound to happen.

Broken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, I turn around to see none other then Snow Bloody White to walk in _‘perfect, what’s going to happen next? Tinkerbell shows up.’_ “Hello Snow, what can I do for you today and might I ask if Emma doing better at all?” She looks at me strangely probably confused as to why I am asking about anyone’s wellbeing let alone Emma’s wellbeing “well now that you mention it Regina, Emma has been acting very strange and I found blood on her bed this morning. What makes you ask about Emma anyways?” I end up telling Snow everything that happened yesterday and my encounter with Emma, bye the end Snow looked even more worried than before and I must have had the same look on my face and her worry goes to that of confusion.

“Regina, why are you so worried over Emma, its very unlike you to worry about anyone but yourself” How bloody dare she, she has no right to judge. Everyone thinks Snow is so perfect but really, she has a mask up around everyone even her true love David, but I’ve known her before anyone else and how she and those around her treated people. “well Snow, with how Emma has been acting I’ve become worried for her and very concerned as I have noticed since she has gotten to this town she bottles up her emotions and never talks to those around her. Keep an eye on her Snow something is wrong.” I say the first bit through clenched as her comment before was uncalled for in this situation as more about Emma the more concern shows through my voice, this causes Snow to look at me confused before she huffs and walks away.

What no one knows that if no one helps Emma now then Storybrooke will soon to be what is was before. A patch of land and that is all.

**A/N Hello there hope you like the chapters so far and if there are any pieces you don’t understand please PM me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my story.**

 

 


	3. Someone knows but who?

**‘wolf’s voice’** _‘thoughts’_ “normal speech”

** Chapter 3 No one’s POV **

Emma had just finished her shower her body no longer sore apart from the angry red cuts on her left arm the dried blood from the night before being washed down the drain and out of sight. She was still tired and had no desire to do anything apart from relax and think about everything that has happened, everything about curse breaking was taking a heavy toll on other leisurely thoughts realizing the curse was real this whole time and that everyone now will act differently because they are no longer the people of StoryBrook but the people of the Enchanted Forest was not the best thing to think about at that current moment. Emma didn’t know how to process all this information and that is what lead her to cutting again last night, it’s the only way she can cope with anything and everything, the stress she felt had simply been building up, only to be released by what she called her ’coping mechanism’ as unhealthy as it is, it’s how she’s survived up to this point in what she called (ironically) a dog eat dog world. (cutting is bad kids. Don’t do it.).

She decides that a lunch at Granny’s will cheer her up and that it has been too long since she’s been there however, she didn’t want to drive there, no that’s too simple, so she decided a walk would do her good. When she was dressed and out the door, the clock hit 11 giving her just enough time to walk to the diner for lunch time.

** Emma’s POV **

40 minutes later I’m lazily waltzing up to the top of the diner, most of the bar stools were free, but just as I’m about to sit down Ruby strolls up to me, she always did pay attention to the small details “Hey Emma how are you doing today you look a bit pale but nothing Granny’s bear claws and hot chocolate can’t fix.” Unusually calm today, this is why Grannies is my safe space, Ruby is always so comforting, she’s always this warm guiding light to me, a lighthouse in the dark crashing sea that I have to miserably call life, my thoughts are against me here. _‘I can’t take it, it hurts to be around her, yet I just want to stay by her side forever, why am I doing this to myself ‘_ I think about the pain I bring to myself regularly, even though I know that it’s unhealthy, it’s tearing me apart _._

Sadly thought, Ruby is already taken if I’ve heard correct around town that her and Belle found out that they are true-loves _‘lucky them too bad for you though, like anyone will want to love you a broken person behind years of scared skin and a secret that not even you want to admit is real’_ I mentally punched myself in the gut, beating myself into the dirt seemed to be a habit of mine, well that’s my moto _‘ I’m my worst own critic . . .  I just didn’t realise I’d be a fucking asshole about myself’_.

Ruby, only moving her hand elegantly to catch my attention, to place my order in front of me “having fun in wonderland?” she asks friendly, I chuckle softly to myself “You have no Idea . . .”, she gives me a confused glance but I wave her off and give her a quick thank you while taking a sip from my drink. I’m just about to start on my bear claw when someone sits next to me, looking over I see that Regina has just slumped down next to me quietly loudly, only now have I awkwardly notice that the whole diner has gone dead silent, everyone is either looking at me and Regina in shock or they are looking at Regina in anger.

“Either everyone gets back to their meals or gets out. This is an open diner so anyone is allowed in here unless Granny says otherwise” I spoke demandingly,  my voice deadly calm as I see more than one person in shock at what I just said, the rest are looking towards Granny instead, who had just walked into the main part of the diner, and waiting to see if she would get to kick Regina out.

What no one expected was for Granny to glare at them and walk back in the kitchen, with that everyone went back to there meals and paid Regina and I no mind, “Thank you Emma, you didn’t have to do that, and I’m surprised you even did. Your mother would have -” “Shut up and eat your meal. Don’t talk to me.” I replied, tiredly _‘I’m tired, pissed at myself and ready to just commit, I do not need you to be around right now’_ I held my tongue on that last comment, the last thing I need is to be kicked out of the one place I can safely get away from the swarming black inky void of my life. Regina dumbfounded, surprised and thankful all at the same time, quickly did as she was told. All this time it was her fault, all of our pain, all our trouble, it was all because of her, this bitch sitting right next to me. I could easily just pick up the knife that is sitting dormant next to my plate and finish her off once and for all, cut out the last threads of my old shitty life to my new shitty life. But I didn’t, as much as I wanted to play executioner, I withheld, everyone has their reasoning, yes even the bitchiest of people can have a decent motive. So, I will begrudgingly, hold my tongue, seas my faggotry and wait for the truth to come out. _‘after this a walk in the woods are in order they always calm me down.’_

** 3 Hours later. **

2 hours into a small walk and things are going smoothly, no corpses, no murders, no witches/bitches, no witches who are bitches, and finally NO Regina (the best thing about this place) just smooth sailing and clean and calm thoughts, well that’s what they were supposed to be anyways. The second I walked into these woods my mind bombarded me with memories and past voices those of old foster ‘families’, don’t get me wrong not all of these are tragic some of these are pleasant, far away dreams that I once wished for, the ‘happy ever after’ that was always just out of my grasp. Past mistakes flood into vision, every single opportunity to stop them being highlighted in excruciatingly graphic detail, voices start screaming at me, some my own, others of people around me, friends / family / even just bystanders screaming and begging for me to do something. It hurts. I don’t want to listen anymore. And that one voice, that single voice that pierced the rest like an arrow through my chest, I wished I wouldn’t have to hear since I came to this town. His voice. It speaks to me, calmly but soon enough it grows, it gets angrier and angrier, it’s soon just yelling at me telling me to go back, and finally with a vengeful scream, it subsided back into the other voices.

NONE STOP these DAMN FUCKING VOICES just won’t go away. With everything happening in my head I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was going looking up to see that I’ve ended up at my cliff edge, the one place that I have thought of more often than not lately, especially when everything went to shit _‘why did everyone have to change…...’_ I’m cut off by another voice **_‘well everyone but Regina and Henry have changed.’_** This voice was unfamiliar and yet it sounded like another version of me but far away and free, the complete opposite of my present one.  However, regarding to what this voice said its true when talking to Regina this morning she acted the same as any other day in the week, she hasn’t changed that means out of a whole town only 2 people haven’t changed, _‘at least I’m not too alone’_ I tried to assure myself, but failed miserably.

Looking down at the bottom of the very high cliff all I could do was imagine how all these voice would disappears and all with one step everything would be gone and I would finally be and feel free, not trapped in my own skin living with secrets I can never tell, like anyone would care if they found out I cut myself to free myself from the voices, the pain, everything. My only other secret is one that I will take to the grave those who have found out like past families called me a freak and made it even more of a reason to call me a freak beating me even more. The only sweet release I can get is from these suicidal thoughts is the sound of a stick being broken, I swing round quickly to inspect the new presence. I only now just realised how close to the cliff edge I was, and with my sudden movements being added into the situation my firm footing on the ground beneath me disappears, hell the ground disappears, and sends my foot slipping down the cliffs edge into the open air and causing the rest of me to follow swiftly.

For a brief moment, before I die, my eyes lock on to the person who had surprised me only to see Regina’s face pale as she watches me slip and fall, I can’t bear to see her in pain, the pain I have caused, it leaves a pale and disgusting imprint on their eyes, so I close my eyes to keep the emotional pain under wraps _‘cutting myself will mean jack-shit to this’_ I joke one last time, coldly and bitterly, while I waited for the impact of the rocky ground beneath me _‘now she can have me out of Henry’s life once and for all.’_ I think despairingly.

For a brief moment, as sick as it was, I felt kind of happy that my miserable life was ending, _‘doing something right for once I see…’_ I mock myself in the head, once again becoming my own worst critic, this time being the last time I’ll ever have to hear that disgustingly bitter sweet voice. Surprisingly at the same time, I’m filled with joy as I realise that I’ll finally get the tranquillity that I always wanted, my mind will be at peace, perhaps this time I’ll actually die instead of someone saving me li- **‘So then . . . you’re just going to abandon Henry like this? Pathetic’** _‘another one? Great . . . alright say what you have to say, in a few seconds it won’t matter anyways . . .’_ I calmly speak to the voice in my head, as crazy as it sounds. **‘I can tell . . . you are afraid, you feel as if you’ve hit rock bottom...’** _‘your point is?’_ **‘That is not your destiny, you will soar high, fly among the stars, the flame of passion that you think has burnt out will once again re-light’** _‘the fuck does that mean?’_ **‘What about this Henry of yours? What will become of him if you die?’** My eyes snap back open with the thought of leaving Henry, I can’t do that to him no child deserves losing a parent not even one as useless as me, again I’m broken out my last thought and this time it’s by the fact that I haven’t hit the ground yet and there is no wind blowing past me.

Opening my eyes wider I spot Regina at the top of the cliff looking down at me in relief and surprise, looking around at myself I see that I am surrounded by a white light as I go to move I only end up spinning on the spot _‘Am I fucking floating how the fuck did I mange that?’_ and try as I may I can’t seem to get control back over my movements and just continue to spin in the air. A bell like laugh reaches my ears looking up to see Regina still watching me laughing until I could see tears in her eyes from happiness and relief or sadness I cannot tell.  I might not be dead, but after hearing that laugh, I wish I was fucking dead, it feels like I’m being mocked either for not dying properly or that I have no idea how to us whatever it is that is holding me up. _‘Did you fucking do this? Why did you save me, you knew I was ready to die, so why... why did you save my life?’_  I mumbled unhappily to the voice **‘I suppose that I had a hand in your saving …’** _‘answer the damn question, did you save me and why?’_ **‘This is part of your destiny, the path you must follow. This is the begin. soon your magic will been fully awoken and it will continue to grow.’** _‘yeah that’s fucking great. Now put me down.’_ **‘To get down you must focus on thinking about slowly lowering yourself to the ground, NOW Emma FOCUS.’**   _‘THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME FOCUS… god you’re the one voice that just HAD to be magical, and apparently my guardian angel. THANKS A BUNCH!!!’_ I screamed sarcastically as I began to focus, getting down, lowering, decreasing in … height? _‘great now all I need is a book and I can start a new thesaurus –‘_ My thoughts were cut off as I hit the floor heavily, belly flopping the ground was not how I intended to live, hell living was out of the question after that fall so why the hell am I – “Are you dead?!?!” I heard the last thing that I wanted to hear from above me, yep she was still there. Great.

“I said are you dead? But this close I can see you are still breathing” And now she’s right next to me, even better. Still face first on the floor, I dared not to look up, Regina’s gaze would be the last thing I’d want to see, Regina seemed to actually care for me, that was a curve ball I did not expect **‘your legs are not broken… are they?’** _‘oh great … you … listen I’m grateful that you saved my life, really, I am… but could you, um… go away now… please? Yup I’m reasoning with a voice in my head… maybe I am going crazy’_ I mumbled to myself again, suddenly I felt a nudge in my side “s-she’s still breathing… kind of… Oh god is she dead?” I could hear Regina sounding heartbroken and saddened because of my sudden… Limpness? _‘Did … did she just fucking… DID SHE JUST FUCKING KICK ME TO SEE IF I WAS ALIVE?!?!?! OH, HELL NO, I AM NOT GOING TO SIT – LAY HERE AND TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS – WHY IS SHE FLIPPING ME OVER!!!’_ “I’ll have to preform mouth to mouth, it’s the only hope I have left” I could hear Regina over my head, her breath hot against my cold face _‘OHFUCKNOOHFUCKNOOHFUCKNOOHFUCKNOOHFUCKNOOHFUCKNO! I DON’T FUCKING THINK SO BITCH!’_ I shot up right, making a perfect 90 degrees angle with my body, Regina looked happy and relieved, I could feel the horrified expression on my face “NONONONONONONONONONONONON OH NONONONONONONONON” I scuttled backwards with all the strength in my arms, I was practically soaring across the ground as Regina looked terribly confused and hurt at me and my actions.

“Emma, you’re alive thank god” Regina laughed awkwardly while approaching me, I scuttled further away as she approached _‘what am I a crab oh something?’_ while I scuttled further back, I didn’t realize just exactly where I was. Soon enough my back hit the wall of another cliff I could have jumped off of, Regina came over and kneeled beside me, her face getting closer to mine, inches apart. The deepest shades of brown came to life in her eyes, a small passionate spark seemed to re-light it’s self behind the cells bars that kept her soul from escaping into the great misty blue sky “are you … … … okay … Emma?” She spoke in the calmest and kindest voice I had ever heard, I was overwhelmed with a passion that I thought died long ago. It had been so long since I’ve felt this way **‘Do not fear this woman, for she will be closely tied to your destiny’**.


	4. I'm lost but they still don't look

**‘wolf’s voice’** _‘thoughts’_ “normal speech”

** Chapter 4 Regina’s POV **

Watching as Emma continued to back away from me hurt more then I thought it would she looked horrified at me which didn’t surprise me as I was just about to give her mouth to mouth.  If someone was to offer me mouth to mouth I would refuse and act horrified as well so I can’t blame Emma for her reaction “are you … … … okay … Emma?” I asked keeping my voice calm and sweet as not to scare her, her eyes turned to focus on me but her gaze was hazy and unfocused now that I look at her she is very pale and slightly shaking _‘did she actually end up injured after that small fall but she stopped it before she hit the ground’_ my silent question was answered as Emma proceeded to pass out in front of me now bringing my attention to the blood running down her back………

** Ruby’s POV **

Closing hour had come and gone, the neon light outside had slowly flickered and died, stables stools had been flipped and I’m now left with sweeping the floor, Belle is here too just sitting behind the bar reading a book, the pages were turning constantly, hearing the pages turn at such an alarming rate made me believe that I would have to put out a bar fire if she kept up her reading pace “finished” Belle spoke, almost disappointingly, I turned my head to look at her, a large pile of books had taken its place on the counter “… please tell me you’re going to clean that up …” I asked worryingly, all she did was nod as she picked up another book and began flicking, my worry only grew. But apart from that, this whole time my thoughts have been centred on a certain blond sheriff who has been missing since todays lunch. She was acting weird then, but now around 6 pm, I could smell faint traces of blood and it was defiantly Emma’s blood.

My nose was going crazy, I was worried for her safety, it wouldn’t stop, twitching non-stop I had to sniff again, and again, and again and even more, I just had to check, to be certain, “what is it girl?” Belle asked calmly, I turned to her and looked at her dead in the eyes “don’t call me that” I asked her calmly, she then hesitated for a moment then spoke again “what is it bitch?” “That’s better” I joked while still trying to determine whether my instincts were right.

Before I could give a final verdict however the front door to the bar burst open “HEY CAN’T YOU READ THE SIGN IT SAYS WERE CL- Emma? Regina?” I trailed off as I watched Regina stumble in with Emma over her shoulder, a small amount of blood was coming from her left arm “what happened?” Belle asked, unphased but showing a bit of concern for the pair, “I-I-I don’t know … … … E-Emma she fell … … from the cliffs edge, a f-few miles from here … …” Regina huffed and gasped as she laid her over the counter, Emma’s breathing was steady but her face was pale “she fell off of a cliff … but she should be –“ “yeah Belle, she should, but she did something … I don’t know, floated or something …” “floated? But Emma doesn’t have magic in her body … does she?” I asked the pair in front of me while closing the open door “None that I could sense … until now she’s been completely clean of magic …” Regina looked sacredly at Emma, placing a hand on Emma’s. _‘huh… she’s actually … afraid, that’s a first’_ I thought as I looked over Emma’s single injury, nothing too big, probably caused by the fall, it wouldn’t be infected either, it seems to only be a flesh wound, you could tell because of the constant weeping of the wound and – um you know what, I’m going to spare you the detailed explanation of why this isn’t too bad. “Belle go into the back and grab the medical kit from under the kitchen sink” “…” I sighed at Belles silence, I love Belle, really I do, but god she can be a pain sometimes “Belle can you PLEASE go into the back and grab the medical kit from under the kitchen sink” Belle nodded happily and walked into the back room and out of sight.

Slowly approaching Regina, I lay my hand on her shoulder to get her attention “Regina I need you to take deep breaths and then explain what happened to Emma. Okay?” She gave a small nod before breathing in and out to calm herself “well Ruby, at lunch I saw that Emma was acting different from her usual self and became increasingly worried about her as she was off again yesterday when the curse broke. So when she left the diner I followed her and waited to see what she was doing, she ended up at the cliff edge I found her at yesterday however, this time she was much closer almost to the point of falling, worse part about all this is that she looked happy about the fact she could fall at any moment.” She stopped speaking to catch her breath and at this point I was becoming increasingly worried for the unconscious blond next to us.

Regina having caught her breath continued but this time a sense of humour in her voice “I had stepped on a stick as I approached her she turned round so quickly that her foot slipped taking the rest of her down as well I had expected her to scream or at least shout but when I had gotten to the edge to look over she was still falling but with relief showing over her face. Ruby she was happy she was about to die why would she feel like this she always seems so happy.” At the moment of hearing that Emma had fallen off that cliff was heart wrenching but my entire soul shattered at the fact she was happy to die like she meant for it to happen _‘what happened to Emma to make her feel like this she’s loved by so many people and yet we never went out of our ways to learn more about her, never pushed for information when she shrugged us off.’_ **‘Only thinking about the past will not help in this moment she has many secrets and one we must find soon, or we lose her forever. Ruby we must not let this stop us from helping her now she is ours and she is hurting in more ways than one’** leave it my wolf to bring me back to the present _‘Sometimes my wolf I find you very useful, thank you for snapping me out of my haze. I will help Emma but this secret you speak of sounds dangerous.’_

“By the time I reached her at the bottom she didn’t look like she was breathing so I went to give her mouth to mouth, she must had heard me as next thing I know she’s bolted up right and is backing away from me looking horrified. Her back hit the wall of the cliff and I slowly approached her asking if she was okay” she stopped to catch her breath and began again thankfully slower this time as her voice began to shake “but when she looked at me her gaze was unfocused, and she had turned very pale, I went to put my hand on her shoulder and she passed out and that’s when I noticed the blood causing me to panic and rush here. Ruby we have to help her now where is Belle with the first aid kit?” Again, her rambling was difficult to follow but I got the point of what she was say Emma is hurt and needs help now. 

At that moment I noticed Belle behind me waiting patiently for Regina to finish her account of the events when she saw me looking at her she came around to stand next to me med kit in hand “Ok Regina where is the main source of the blood coming from and how long has it been bleeding for?” Regina proceeded to point to Emma’s back and give us a time span of an hour and a half that the wound has been bleeding for however she did say it was slowing down. We all got to work fixing up Emma however we were momentarily stunned as we removed her shirt to reveal that the saviour has a tattoo that of a pair of wings one of an angel and the other darker and broken that of a devil they lay on her back stretching from her shoulder blades to her forearm where the tip of the wings end.  **A/N if you have wattpad the pictures are on there.**

“Holy shit………” was the only thing heard in the now silent room as all three of us stared at Emma’s back, more accurately her wings they look so real and so beautiful they somehow fit Emma as a person so well as she is the saviour but she’s also very mysterious as no one knows anything of her past but no matter what they represent over all they look stunning enhancing Emma’s beauty tenfold. I approach the still unconscious blond and run my fingertips across the outline of one of her wings causing her to twitch and give a whimper of pain my hand flinging back as soon as the noise leaves the blonds mouth _‘if these are painful that means they are fresh but how they seem at least a year or 2 old’._

“How did no one in this town know she had this tattoo she usually wears tank tops well she used to until a couple of months ago” Belle said her voice laced with curious tone but who could blame her I can tell that all of us are curious and very much stunned by Emma’s tattoo. “hmmm…...stop p plea se it hurts…..” came the quite slur from Emma it sounded more like a pained whimper from which snaps all of us into action as Belle started to locate the still bleeding wound while me and Regina waited with the equipment from the med kit within 20 minutes we had sealed the wound and it has finally stop bleeding, it ended up being a long but shallow gash along the back of her hip. “Regina, how did she get this if you said she had stopped herself from falling” Regina seemed to pause for a moment probably trying to find the answer as well “well it could be from where she still fell down most of the cliff she could have caught herself on the side.” After that small explanation of events we all decide that we need to calm down and wait for Emma to wake up so that’s what we did we sat and talked just waiting for any sign that she is fine. 

It was past midnight when she showed the first signs of waking, so far she has been out for almost 7 hours since Regina had brought her in, through these past hours Emma only made sounds in her sleep those of pain and nothing else every now and then there would be a twitch of her fingers or emotions would randomly cross her face and then it would be blank again. So to say we were worried for our friend was an understatement we were terrified we didn’t know if she would wake up at one point Regina had burst into sobs saying this was all her fault and that Emma wouldn’t be like this if she was nicer to the blond, it took me and Belle an hour to calm her down and prove to her that she was wrong it worked to an extent at least.

.

.

.

.

Just as we were preparing to take Emma to the hospital her body started to twitch and move until she fell off the table and shot up right scaring the hell out of all of us. Her eyes still closed but she seemed to know where we are in the room _‘can this situation get any weirder like really what’s going to happen next David leaves Snow like really!!’_ Suddenly Emma’s head snaps in our direction and her eyes begin to slowly open and what we see sent a shiver down all our spines _‘this just got ten times more fucked up.’_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I hope you are enjoying this so far and sorry for not posting in like 3 weeks I have just been thinking of ideas and what I can do for this chapter lots of school stuff too.**

**Just a reminder I don’t own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 

 **‘ _wolf’s voice’_ **_‘thoughts’_ “normal speaking” **”wolf speaking”**

** Ruby’s POV **

Suddenly Emma’s head snaps in our direction and her eyes begin to slowly open and what we see sent a shiver down all our spines _‘this just got ten times more fucked up……………………’_

.

.

.

Staring at us were no longer the green eyes we have become used but now they were a startlingly beautiful slivery blue shining with curiousness and adoration which I could see was not for just one of use as Emma looked at all three of us the adoration growing the more she looked  **_‘Ruby that is not just Emma looking at us’_** my wolf chuckles in my head causing me to look very confused and unfocused from my surroundings _‘what do you mean that’s Emma in front of us who else would it be?’ **‘look closer at her eyes then talk to me again as I’m finding this situation very strange but greatly amusing’**_ the wolf finished with a final chuckle until the voice faded into the back of my mind. Doing as my wolf suggested I look closer at Emma’s eyes and minutes later I realise why my wolf said this was a strange situation.

I was broken out of my staring by twin gasps looking over to Regina and Belle they are now looking at me with surprise covering their faces, tilting my head to the side I give them a questioning gaze “what’s wrong?” I ask them unsure of what’s caused their surprise “Ruby y..you...r e..e..eyes are glowing y…yel..low” Belle stutters out however her face and eyes show no fear and surprisingly enough neither was Regina’s showed the same. _‘why are you showing and better yet why are they not scared’ **‘well my friend our eyes are that of the wolf because I have submitted to the other wolf in the room I know that you have figured it out, now you are just curious good luck finding the answer to your second question’**_ and with that the wolfs voice faded and no matter how much I call it back to explain I’m ignored _‘damn wolf’_ I huffed now choosing to also ignore the wolf.

Turning back to Emma a gentle smile on her face, looking back at her eyes I can now see the green seeping back through making her eyes look like swirling pools of green and silvery blue which I can tell has taken all our breaths away. “That isn’t just Emma right now” I blurt out quickly not really thinking the others turn to me with shocked looks on their faces but their eyes show pure curiosity “the blue you see in her eyes I, or really my wolf, has recognised it as her wolf which I am myself very confused about” I explain further making their shock of ride their curiosity “how is this possible she has been bitten or anything and has never shown any signs of being a werewolf.” Belle says her love of knowledge getting the better of her “like I said I have no idea how this is possible as far as I know and can tell the wolf is just there.” I say as my mind goes through different theories that I have been told by Granny, but everything is coming up blank nothing fits what is happening.

 **“Please can you stop talking about me when I am right here”** we look over to Emma and she has an annoyed look on her face her voice showing the same annoyance we all have the decency to look sheepish and give quite apologies from which accepts with a small nod however what she said next surprised us all “ **and when I say ‘me’ I also mean Emma as well as she is in a sort of coma at this moment reason to why I am, her wolf, in control when she comes back to consciousness I will give control back and she will have no idea I was here.”** By the end of her explanation we were all worried about Emma because the ‘wolf’ had said she was in a coma of sorts but before our minds could think of worse situations the wolf or Emma spoke again **“do not worry she only used to much of her magic for a first time experience she is just drained but the wound doesn’t help either.”**

With our worries sorted for now we still needed to sort out Emma’s wound now that the wolf mentioned, looking to the wound I see that it has started bleeding again from her movements, rushing to her I grab a tissue and press it against the wound ignoring the hiss of pain from the women above. Waving over to Belle and Regina I get them to help me hold Emma down while I stich the wound up making sure it can’t get infected. “There your wound is sorted but you still have to be careful or you will pull the stitches out and cause it to bleed again” the whole time I was giving the warning she just looked at me amused and almost smug I wonder why the smugness.

 **“please listen closely to me now I only have a small time left to talk to you all, Emma is suffering she hides it but this time she is in danger of actually leaving this world for good, so I please ask that you close attention to her she’s stubborn so push when you get the chance. Once I go you will have just under a minute before she wakes look at her arms I beg you please.”** And with that the wolf fades completely and Emma’s body slumps Regina beats us to it and quickly pulls the sleeves of Emma’s shirt up the sleeve had just reached her elbow when all hell broke loose Belle broke down crying on the floor, Regina started cursing and pacing round the room while I stood there thinking over the whole time Emma has been at StoryBrook and wondering how so many people missed this.

Along Emma’s right arm the parts that were not covered by clothing were covered in white and red lines of all different shapes, sizes and depth just by looking at this part of her arm I can already tell that there must be more but there is the question of whether we are brave enough to find out how many _‘but she’s our friend if we don’t know the full extent then how can we be there for her, would she even trust us to find out everything?’_ shame and worry filled my mind at this though because out of everyone in town the three of us are the closes people to Emma so if can’t come to us who would she talk to.

Stuck in our thoughts none of us had noticed that Emma had once again gone limp and her breathing steady the sleeve of her arm rolling back down covering the scars and marks making it look like nothing was ever there _‘she looks normal and so peaceful no wonder no one saw anything was wrong’_ the thought saddened me further not wanting to accept that we had all missed this. ** _‘Now you see why her wolf wants us to protect her she is in danger of life, herself and its tearing her apart we must be there for her no matter what she says’_** agreeing with the wolf I make my way over to Emma just as I see her eyes open her face show casting her confusion helping her sit up and reassure that she is going to be fine we fail to notice that we forgot to get her a new shirt to cover herself as her torn one falls off leaving her in her jeans and just a bra, without even turning around I can tell that the other twos faces are just as red as my own as seeing Emma’s torso muscled and toned showing clear definition leaving us breathless and stunned to the spot just admiring the blond.

“why is everyone staring at me? And how did I get in the dinner?”

5 minutes go past without an answer and I watch as Emma looks down and blushes at her attire most likely realising why we are staring at her “well that answers one of my questions” Emma mumbles before standing up and walking to the table where her jacket lays ignoring all of us while she covers herself “now would anyone like to explain what I’m doing her, with no shirt, as the last thing I remember is looking out over a cliff” _WAIT!? WHAT!! that’s the last thing she remembers and not falling down the cliff….SHIT!!’ **‘snap out of it Red the event was traumatizing and so her mind is most likely blocking the memory from her’**_ and with that I asked a simple question “can a butt feel spicy?” everyone ignored me and forced on Emma as she continued to sway from standing up for too long.

** Emma’s POV **

I place my hand to my forehead as my vision spins and the room starts to go blurry before I can hit the floor though I feel 3 pairs of arms surround me offering a warmth I’ve never felt before however not knowing who was holding me I started to panic well that was before I heard three beautiful voices mumble peacefully at the same time “Emma it’s alright your safe” after they had finished talking they began to nuzzle in different places depending on how they were holding me as I had one behind me, my left side and my right side almost on top of me. I haven’t opened my eyes yet, so I can’t tell who is where I just know that its Ruby, Regina and Belle _‘I’m so glad its them anyone else I would still be panicking, but why do I feel so comfortable with them’_ for the next 20 minutes I don’t try and move or even speak my mind racing trying to figure out how I got here ‘ _wait I woke up without a shirt or really a torn shirt meaning that they know they’ve seen my marks the numerous scars’_ my body started to shake as my panic rose and I started to struggle against their grips my panic clouded mind stopping me from hearing their voices as what I assume is them trying to calm me.

“EMMA YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN AND BREATH PLEASE””BREATH EMMA GODDAMMIT BREATH””WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING IT WON’T HELP HER” the words surrounded me a headache already rising either from the shouting or my lack of breathing I don’t know but both are annoying, my vision is just starting to go black around the rim of my eyes and I think one of them maybe Belle is speaking softly into my ear its calming and with that sense I focus on her voice “Emma its alright yes we saw the marks but we are not leaving you we are here for you please Emma just breath in and out.” She moves my head to lay on her chest allowing me to hear her heart beating “that’s it Emma just follow my breathing you can do it, ok try to open your eyes for me” doing as she says I slowly start to open my eyes as my breathing begins to level out, looking up I see Belle softly smiling down at me looking back down I bury my head into her chest wanting to hear her heart beat more grounding me to a almost slumbering tone “there we go I knew you could do it Emma remember we are here for you please trust us.” With that she wraps her arms round me and holds me close not letting me go her arms are joined by 2 other pairs surrounding me making me feel warm and welcome, the whole time Belle was talking her voice was calm and soothing never holding any disgust when she mentioned my scars and marks it never changed making everything she said sincere and I trust her to stick to her words.

“Thank you for being here for me thank you for accepting me” my voice quite that but a mumble as I snuggle into all of them making sure that they are all surrounding me helping me slip into a peaceful sleep that for once don’t have nightmares following me. I can say that this will be the best sleep I’ve had in my whole life.


	6. Was it a mistake.....

**A/N I am very sorry for the late updates there is just a lot going on now that there isn’t much time for me to focus on the story, but they will be coming I am finishing this story no matter what.**

* * *

 

 **‘ _wolf’s voice’_ **_‘thoughts’_ “normal speaking” **”wolf speaking”**

** Emma’s POV **

Bolting up my visions a blur and unfocused panic begins to rise when I realise that I don’t recognise the dark room I am in trying to move I only now take notice of the several pairs of arms that are holding me with the room dark I can’t see any of them and my panic shots through the roof. I start to struggle trying to get out of their arms I can’t breathe, and the room is starting to spin however I feel someone sit up next to me drawing me into them laying my head on their chest “Emma, sweetie you need to breath and calm down we didn’t mean to scare you. Please just listen to my heartbeat again and breath” with everything a blur still I struggle to figure out who the voice belongs to but its soothing and calm the other pairs of arms slowly leaving around my waist and stomach, but my breathing had failed to calm down “Emma breath in and out in and out” the voices were fading fast as my breathing refused to slow as the room started fading from my vision I felt my body go limp and arms surround me before everything was numb.

** Belle’s POV **

We were all woken up from Emma moving around but seeing the pure panic on her face caused me to shoot up and hold her to my chest her breathing was fast and shallow I try to calm her, but it seems she is in a daze making it harder for her to relax. Red tried talking to her but it was clear to see that she wasn’t calming down anytime soon, her eyes were closing quickly and just before she could drop we rushed forward and caught her laying her back down to rest, we were all very confused as to what was going on but I already had a theory as to why she started freaking out and by the look on Regina’s face I knew that she had an idea as well _‘poor Red she looks very confused and concerned for the blond in our arms I just hope she wakes up soon and this time doesn’t panic.’_

 “What just happened is she ok will she be ok what’s going to happen to her…….” At the end of her ramble Red broke down into tears the tension of the situation clearly getting to her, Regina pulls Red into her arms and begins to whisper in her ear the method always working because of her heightened hearing anything above a whisper right now would hurt her and I’m shocked but not surprised that Regina knows this. Giving a small smile I begin to get up off Regina’s bed as she teleported us here yesterday when Emma pasted out we couldn’t leave her because as soon as one of us began to move she would begin to cry in her sleep. However, this time before I could get up Regina’s question stops me in my tracks “did anyone else fill poking in their sleep or was it just me?” looking back at her I could tell this wasn’t a joke our eyes connected even in the dark room and through the silent conversation we all knew why however we all decided to leave it until Emma was in a more stable condition and she is not afraid to trust us and lean on us when she needs help.

Walking out of the room I head down to Regina’s kitchen to start making everyone breakfast _‘to think it’ s only been almost a week since the curse broke and no one has noticed how downhill Emma has gone or was she always like this.’_ I finish making breakfast and bring it up stairs to the others making sure to turn on the light as I walk in so Emma doesn’t freak out again. “Regina please can you try and wake Emma up but be careful to talk slow as she wakes.” “Emma honey I need you to wake up we got breakfast ready” shaking Emma’s shoulder we could all see her eyes slowly fluttering open her normally shining green eyes coming into view, but the shin was gone leaving a dull green behind the turmoil of emotions clear to see. “I’m not hungry” came the weak voice of Emma and with the small crack at the end our hearts ached to comfort her, but we didn’t know what to do.

“Emma honey could you sit up for us please” her face turned very red and she seemed nervous about something “ummm I kinda don’t want to get up or really I shouldn’t you know with the panic attack and everything” all of this was but a mumble as she continued to bury her head into the bed that’s when it clicked “Emma you don’t have to be embarrassed by it we all know and we don’t care about it really come of sweetie if you sit up we won’t say anything” I could see Regina and Red nodding in agreement in the background causing a small smile to spread across my face Emma began to sit up slowly an obvious tent in her trousers however we just pass over a cushion for her to cover up as her face turned red and hung low trying to avoid eye contact.

“My my Emma quite impressive” came from Red of all people causing me and Emma to both start laughing “wow even I’m surprised that was Red I bet you all expected it to be me” Regina spoke her voice holding a chuckle to it as the rest of us continued to laugh and nod in agreement causing Regina to join our laughter _‘this all feels like we’ve been friends forever and for Red and me that’s surprising, strange.’_ Our laughter coming to an end slowly Emma begins to speak but her voice is small and vulnerable causing the rest of to become silent just to hear her “I don’t understand how you can all be fine with this I’m a freak not normal I hate myself because of this this……thing” from the corner of my eye I see Regina slowly approaching Emma slowly reaching out to draw her into her arms “Emma dear you are no freak you’re an amazing person your brave, beautiful, stupidly stubborn and very much determined you are far from being a freak even if this” Regina points to Emma’s pants “doesn’t change who you are scars and all of your marking are beautiful and a part of you there is nothing wrong with you trust me and them because we all agree that you are an amazing person with a loving heart” “she’s right Emma me and Ruby don’t care if your different because you are still you and we wouldn’t want to change anything about you not….one…..bit” as I said the last part I hug her even tighter to make sure she knew that we want her here with us keeping my voice sincere and calm.

Before any of us could do anything, Ruby has pounced on Emma laying completely on top of her “EMMA PLEASE DON’T HATE YOURSELF, YOU’RE AN AMAZING PERSON BECAUSE YOUR YOU” as Ruby finishes her shouting she breaks down again in Emma’s arms “it seems wolfie is a bit emotional today” comes Regina’s quiet voice through the loud sobbing of Ruby. _‘I’ve never seen Ruby this emotional she can normally hold in her tears only getting like this when I’m hurt but that doesn’t make sense it can’t be true’_ “Ruby I know this is a bad time but can I speak to you outside please” Ruby looks up tears still streaming down her face from which she quickly whips off with her sleeve “sure babe let me just get up sorry Em I will be right back you too Regina.”

Walking out of the bedroom I first pull Ruby into a hug to comfort her further and to make sure that this conversation isn’t anything bad “what did you want to talk about Belle” “um is there a connection you have felt between you and Emma because you only get this emotionally out of control when I’m involved” she starts to avoid my gaze and shifts from foot to foot “there is a sort of connection it seems that we have two more mates.” As she speaks her smile grows bigger and a proud glow surrounds her and all I can do is smile along with yet I’m still very confused “how can WE have two more mates when I’M not a wolf I don’t understand” “it seems we are going to have to talk to Granny about this she might know why. She might be able to figure out why Emma suddenly has a wolf with her” just giving a nod I smile at her and give her another hug to make sure she knows I’m not angry with this development.

We walk back into the bedroom to see that Emma has fallen back to sleep snuggled into Regina, who was resting next to her, her fingers running through the blonde’s hair pulling out her phone Ruby takes a photo of the two as I start to walk over to join them being careful to not wake up Emma I lay on her right while Regina was on the left Ruby laying behind myself. As I looked down at Emma she looked so peaceful the worried creases now gone from her face making her look just as beautiful as ever _‘maybe these two being our mates won’t be as bad as everyone may think’_ with that thought I closed my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep with the rest of them oblivious to the rest of the world.

**A/N hope you are enjoying this so far and please review I need opinions and if I have done anything wrong please let me know. Well till next time folks.**


	7. catch up

**A/N this is what has happened so far but from Snow’s POV this will be what she does and what she sees and how she reacts, this starts off from where she walks away from Regina. There is also David in this as well and just to note this catch up stuff with snow might be 1 or 2 chapters not sure yet.**

* * *

 

' _thoughts'_ "normal speaking"

** Snow's POV **

After leaving Regina’s in a huff of annoyance I head out to go find my charming to see if he has noticed anything strange with Emma, I continue to walk until I reach the sheriff’s station opening the doors and turning the corner to see David doing paper work at his desk _‘always so hard working’_ I think with a fond smile on my face walking over to him he looks up and we share a kiss “David, honey have you noticed anything wrong with Emma at the moment she was acting strange yesterday and I found dried blood on her bed this morning.”

He looked to be thinking so I walked around the office for almost 5 minutes before he answered me “I can’t really say if she’s been acting strange or not because it was our cursed selves that knew her and not us, she’s probably just adjusting to everyone changing. We have to give her time Snow we can’t rush her.” He gives me a pleading look to understand what he is saying but I want the princess I birthed all those years ago back now I’ve waited long enough why can’t he see that he is her father.

“Charming she is our little girl and a princess she should be acting like it and not as sheriff that’s too dangerous of a job for a woman to have, she should be in our arms right now us all having family time we’ve waited long enough to have her back why would she pull away it’s not like anyone, but her family will care for her”

“SHUT UP SNOW”

I stepped back surprised by Charming’s outburst, but my eyes widened when I saw the fury in his eyes and the anger on his face _‘why is he angry did something happen that I just missed?’_ “that is OUR child you are talking about, you know the one that WE sent away looking at it now I wished we had done things differently because now OUR daughter is physically older then us and we hardly know anything about her so how can you of all people know what she is like we know nothing about her apart from she has a shared son with Regina.” _‘how dare he, he knows that she had to save us who would love her otherwise’_

“yes, she is OUR child and that is why she must listen to us along with everyone else we are their leaders they have to follow us and not that ridiculous Regina” I huff out in annoyance and begin to walk away from David he just won’t understand how could he, he’s a shepherd after all.

“Don’t come near me for a while Snow and leave Emma alone she needs space” and with that I walked out I need to speak to someone who will listen _‘tomorrow I will go see Blue to see what she says.’_

** David’s POV **

How dare she say that about our daughter even my cursed self could see that Emma had problems that she wasn’t willing to share with anyone I don’t know how Snow could not see that in her own daughter, she doesn’t even know that her daughter isn’t even a princess but very much a prince and I couldn’t be prouder of her I just wish I could help more but when she asks for it I will be there in a heartbeat.

Just then the station phone rings “Hello sheriff’s station how can I help you today?”

“David its Archie sorry to disturb but Pongo has just found a person unconscious in the forest”

“Ok Archie I will be there as soon as possible just keep an eye on the person”

“Ok David at the moment Pongo is guarding him were in the part of the forest by the town line you should see my bike on the side of the road”

Hanging up the phone and grabbing my jacket I rush out of the station and to the cruiser and following the road until I see Archie’s bike.

** 15 minutes later **

I’ve just arrived at the spot where Archie and Pongo are, a stranger passed out on the floor next to them “how is he doing Archie?” I said still looking at the stranger “he hasn’t moved at all since I called you, but he does keep mumbling small words here and there but nothing else.” Walking over to the man I turn his face upward and I couldn’t stop staring he looked so peaceful **(A/N the idea of what he looks like is of Chris Hemsworth but his hair, eyes and other things will be explained)** moving his black and blue hair I jumped back in a start as it turns out he was awake and watching me _‘his eyes are so captivating one ice blue and the other silver, he’s beautiful………WAIT!?! WHAT DID I JUST THINK! NONONONO I’m in love with Snow but he’s just so handsome.’_

He sat up and continued to stare at me a small smile appearing on his face “Hi there and who are you handsome” not expecting his voice to be so just wow and stunned from being called handsome I’m turned into a stuttering mess “umm.. well ….. who mmme” I said pointing at myself like I was an idiot “well.. I’m umm…..*cough* I’m David and who are you and how did you get out here”

“well you handsome” he pointed at me and my heart started to beat faster “can call me anything you desire but everyone else can call me Blayze, Blayze Azure” and with that he did a bow at the waist waving his hand in the air my cheeks turning red from his actions as he bowed he was still looking at me through his hair.

“umm well Blayze how did you find yourself unconscious in the forest?” getting my blush back under control but my voice still cracked slightly through my question causing Blayze to smirk “well why don’t I tell my story over a drink, shall we?” he says holding out his hand for me to take “I think we can do that” I say taking his hand to then turn round to Archie and say “thank you for your call Archie I have a handle on the situation continue on your day” and with that Archie just nods and calls Pongo while I walk away with Blayze _‘I might like where this is going just by looking into his eyes I feel more free.’_

****

** Snow’s POV **

_‘why does that damn shepherd have to be so annoying he’s my husband he should do what I say DAMMIT!!’_ my thoughts continue to scream on and on as I kick stones off the pavement after leaving David at the station I began to go on a search for Emma but it became obvious fast that the search was going to be difficult “dammit Emma where are you” I sigh in frustration and I begin to head to Granny’s for a late lunch as it has passed midday already.

** Short time skip **

I’m sat at Granny’s diner having a cup of tea waiting to see if Emma might turn up _‘everyone seems to be a bit too quiet today I wonder what happened’_ I thought as I looked around the diner to see that everyone was mostly quiet and refusing to look towards the kitchen, just then Ruby approached me “hi Snow how’s your day going today?” “my day is going alright Ruby just a bit of walking around” I reply my smile fake _‘no need to tell her anything she would just tell everyone that me and David had a fight.’_

“ok then, well what can I get you today?” looking at the menu I chose “can I get the ham and chips please” she writes my order down and walks back to the kitchen but before she completely turns around I catch her looking at me in confusion.

About 10 minutes later Ruby is bringing my order to the table I was at “thank you Ruby that will be all” giving a nod she walks over to another table to clear it _‘I need to distance myself from filth like her, there true love is not natural it must be fake’_ my thoughts continue on like this for the rest of the evening until the diner has to close nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. Well that’s what I thought, just as I go to turn the corner from the diner I see Regina appear outside of the diner with an unconscious blond in her arms _‘EMMA?!?!’_

By the time I get to the diner window they have Emma laid down on one of the tables her white tank top now red _‘she’s bleeding! No, my poor baby I must save her’_ before I could storm in there I watch as Regina, Belle and Ruby begin to fix Emma’s wound but stop just after her top is removed I can’t see what they are looking at because they are all standing in the way but after the last bandage goes on my worry becomes less.

Just then Emma begins to sit up begging to speak, I can only hear little bits of what she and the others are saying but it no longer sounds like Emma is talking her voice is too deep and another thing her eyes are now a silvery blue which is very worrying as Emma’s normal eyes are green. _‘I wish I could hear what they are saying it must be important to them meaning I have a right to know I am their ruler.’_

But every now and then I hear little bits such as ‘wolf’ ‘danger’ ‘coma’ and so on as they continue to talk I become less interested and begin to walk home _‘they will have to tell me when I ask I am their ruler and they shall listen to what I say and carry out my orders.’_ Opening the door to my apartment I make my way in and begin to make something to eat as it is now pass 7 o’clock, beginning to make a simple dinner of pasta and meatballs.

Finishing those quickly I decided to go to bed early to let myself think about everything that has happened today and to figure out what I am going to do next, one thing for sure I need to get Emma away from those horrible corrupted people. Lying down in bed a stare up at the ceiling wondering what else could go wrong and why was that blood on Emma’s bed this morning.

** No one’s POV **

What Snow does not know is that in one day she has just started the journey to losing everything she has and soon her true self will soon become clear to all that trusted her.

 

**A/N Sorry for such the late update everything has been hectic school started up again, I got a job and so much work again I'm sorry but I hoped you enjoyed.**


	8. Stuck up royal

**A/N I have forgotten to say this before however I don’t own Once Upon A Time I only own my character Blayze Azure.**

* * *

 

' _thoughts'_ "normal speaking"

** Snow’s POV **

I’m woken up by my alarm causing my already throbbing headache to get worse slamming my hand down on the horrid noise machine leaving it to fall to the floor, looking at I rub my hands over my face to get the sleep out of my eyes _‘last nights sleep was worse than when I lived in the damn forest.’_ Continuing my morning routine, I’m dressed and ready by 8 o’clock from which I’m now making breakfast for myself trying to figure out what I am going to do with my day.

“maybe I can go and see Blue and see what she has to say about this situation, she will side with me I know it she did help bring down that damned kingdom after all” I mutter to myself seeing as I am now alone in my apartment, David is most likely at the station for the morning and Emma is still god knows where with those damned women. After I’ve eaten I begin walking to Blue’s to see if she can give light to this situation.

15 minutes later I arrive at Blue’s place, instead of knocking I walk straight in and go through the door that has Blue’s name on it “your majesty what can I do for you today?” Blue says while bowing in front of me _‘at least someone knows how to treat royalty’_ I think smugly sticking my chin up in the air and I give a curt nod to show my thanks “well Blue I seem to have a problem on my hands and it happens to involve my daughter” I say my voice showing my authority over her and so I proceed to tell her of the event that have transpired.

By the end of explaining my situation I can see that Blue is trying to hide what she is thinking from me “So Blue what do you think of my predicament? Can you help in anyway?” A couple of minutes went by and Blue still hasn’t answered me but as she started to fidget under may glare I was losing my patients with her silence. Slowly I walk forward towards her causing Blue’s eyes to meet mine showing her fear shining through “what do you know, and I want an answer straight away this time” I say my voice deadly calm and demanding.

“well y-you see-ee um well have you ever heard of the Lupus Terram Kingdom from the enchanted forest?” she asked her voice shaking through the whole response, but I could only stand there in shock “OF COURSE I KNOW THAT GOD FORSAKEN KINGDOM THEY TOOK MY MOTHER!” a menacing grin appears on my face “And that is why father burned them down to the ground with your help. Now explain why you brought up that name.”

“well it seems that the prophecy has started……….”

** Emma’s POV **

Normally waking up and being surrounded by people would freak me out and cause another panic attack but this was different this felt different from anything that I have experienced before now. Laying my head back down I feel all three of them shift around me _‘probably worried I will have another panic attack.’_ “Emma honey are you awake?” Belle’s sleep ridden voice came through the darkness making me realize just how close she and the others really are when her hot breath hits my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine, all I can do to answer is nod as I don’t think words would work for me right now.

Feeling her arms go around my waist and drawing me closer to her she lays her head under mine causing my chin to stay atop her head “good, we thought we might have freaked you out again, sorry about that as well” I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around her and placing a kiss on her head “thank you and the others for still being here and staying with me” I whisper as snuggle further into her and who I know is Regina behind me.

“can we all shut up and go back to sleep its too early unless we are starting something” came the mumbled yet suggestive reply from Ruby which caused me and the others to chuckle while Ruby lifted her head to show us her cheeky grin well as cheeky as someone who has just woken up however her comment made me remember last nights ….. predicament and I began to make my way off the bed and maybe to another country.

My plan was stopped by 3 pairs of arms dragging me back down to the bed and all of them snuggling into me “now now Emma there is no rush in anything and dear we told you last night that we don’t care that you have an extra part your still you, but I will say you have a bit of explaining to do after breakfast” Regina said causing me to gulp as I knew exactly what they want me to explain about “well um shall we have breakfast to get this over with because I think if we wait any longer I’m gonna wimp out” the only reply I got was all of them nodding and beginning to move off the bed and releasing me from the warmth that they gave me, without realizing it I had let out a whimper and Ruby was at my side in a second _‘damn wolf hearing.’_

“Emma what’s wrong I heard you whimper” I didn’t reply as my head hung low too embarrassed to say the truth behind the whimper however it seems that they won’t leave this alone as a hand was placed under my chin and raised my head until I made eye contact with all of them. My eyes only stayed on them a second as I quickly looked away too embarrassed to admit what was wrong _‘I can’t let them see me as weak.’_

 “Emma please look at us honey” _‘ok that’s not fair they got Belle to speak first’_ I huff at the thought as Belle’s sweet voice filled my ears, but I couldn’t give into them I am strong I need to be strong for them “Emma please just look at us” this it was Regina that spoke her voice holding no malice which is weird _‘I wonder what’s going on there?’_ I shrug off the thought for now as my head still hung low.

But as soon as I heard them sigh and begin to move fear of them leaving me set in as my head shot up only to see their concerned eyes on me full focus on me and nothing else. “Emma please speak to us we won’t run” Regina comes closer as she says this and reaches to hold my hands still keeping eye contact with me “ever” her eye showed the sincerity of her words and I couldn’t help my body’s reaction to relax into her as I lay my head on her shoulder silent tears running down my face.

As time went on my silent crying causing my body to shake as the silence was gradually broken by my loud sobbing leaving the others to gather me in their arms somehow finding a comfortable position for us all to lay as they let me cry no questioning my sudden show of emotion. _‘I’m broken and yet they still hold me and care for me, how did I get so lucky to know these people’_ the thought of this caused my sobs to come out louder as I moved further into Regina and the others we stayed like that for what felt like hours just surrounded by their embraces.

** No one’s POV **

What Emma didn’t know was that while she cried in their embrace everything she has been through in her life Ruby, Regina and Belle were seeing it all causing them to hold her tighter as they watch Emma’s memories of being raped, beaten and neglected never being wanted. They looked at each other having a silent conversation to protect their friend from everyone and anything that would cause her harm.

On the other side of town however was a completely different as walking down the street with smiles on their faces while they talked Blayze was happily getting to know David and this town he ended up in, every so often their hands would graze each others their instincts wanting them to become closer but their brain telling them the opposite. “so, David you were Prince Charming in the Enchanted Forest do you think you can charm me into doing your wonderful bidding” his voice calm and face giving nothing away only the wiggles of his eyebrows and the amusement shining through his eyes giving him away.

With Blayze looking at David he could clearly see the red as it covered David’s cheeks all the way down to his neck, clearing his throat Charming began to get a smirk on his face as he replied “I don’t think it’s my charm you’re going to have to worry about as I’m going to set your world _ablaze_ with wonder” as he spoke he moved closer to Blayze so he was whispering into his ear watching with amusement as the other man’s entire face turned a bright scarlet. Blayze stood there his mouth a gape and eyes wide, loving how David was playing with his mind at this moment and wishing for more to be said however no reply came out as he slowly moved in never breaking eye contact as he connected his lips with David’s ones.

The kiss was a shock to David stood there for a second before melting into the mysterious mans comfortable embrace, the two stood there not noticing the world around them was still moving as David wrapped his arms around Blayze’s neck pulling him impossibly closer and deeper into the kiss, no one however saw the angry black-haired women storming ever closer as she had watched the whole thing from the start.

As they broke away from the kiss they finally came face to face with a very red-faced Snow White, David could only look on in shock as Snow slapped him across the face and pulled the knife he knew she carried around with her out ready to stab him, managing to get his shoulder straight through only to slowly pull the knife out twisting it here and there. Snow however didn’t notice Blayze next to them shaking as his features began to change and shift his teeth becoming sharper, ears coming to points and fur sprouting here and there but the most striking difference was his now glowing angry red eyes burning holes into Snow.

David turned to look at Blayze and to say he was shocked was an understatement but for some reason he wasn’t afraid of Blayze’s new appearance he was more concerned as he saw Blayze was shaking and breathing heavily, holding his injured shoulder he slowly approached Blayze moving to make sure he has eye contact with him the whole time as Blayze made eye contact with David his features shifted back to normal as he instantly calmed down.

“we should get you out of here and see how your shoulder is doing” his voice was but a whisper so only David could hear as he placed his hand on David’s cheek removing his hand from David’s face he wrapped his arm around his waist instead slowly looking back at Snow White whose face has now turned as pale as her name Snow started taking steps back as Blayze’s features once again shifted however before she could get away Blayze was suddenly in front of her teeth barred as he growled in her face “run while you can little rabbit.”

The chilling tone to his voice sent an unpleasant shiver down snows spine causing her to drop the bloody knife that was still in her hand before the knife could hit the floor Snow was already running around screaming monster hoping to get followers back on her side to get rid of this new threat to her town. From where Blayze and David still stood they could hear Snow from the other side of town shouting about a monster and the twisted version on how it attacked her and David. Blayze only huffed and picked David up bridal style carrying him to the station to be properly looked at.

With an hour going past and Emma still in the embrace of the others her crying finally coming to an end as she just submerged herself further into the 3 women around her their peaceful moment shattered by the loud screams of ‘monster’ along with the words ‘attack’ ‘Snow’ and ‘David’ the first word alone made them shoot up and rush outside in only minutes.

Emma rushes over to the first person she sees which happens to be Archie who looks like he is out walking Pongo “Archie what is all this talk of monsters in town?” Regina asked as she approached just a little behind Emma and the others entering ‘Mayor Mode’ as everyone in town called it as she spoke “well Madam Mayor Snow has been going around town shouting about how she and David were attacked by a monster, but no one has seen David yet” “thank you Archie for your help” they all gave a nod and started to walk towards the station to see if anyone has called in about this new monster.

20 minutes later and all 4 of them walk into the station ready to start answering calls only to find one of the desk cleared with a clearly injured David being patched up by an unknown person, Emma acting on instinct rushes towards the man and tackles him to the ground “what did you do to him?” her voice deadly calm as she barred her teeth in a growl however Blayze’s only reaction was to smirk confusing Emma even more “well I didn’t do anything but help him the women who attacked him I don’t know her name but she obviously knew David” Emma had a hunch of who Blayze was talking about but she wasn’t comfortable when the man practically purred her father’s name also missing the shiver the ran over David as his own name was said.

“Emma, Blayze is fine he actually helped me when Snow attacked me with her knife, Blayze is the so called ‘monster’ Snow is telling everyone about” after hearing David say that the whole room froze everyone but Regina was surprised to hear that Snow White of all people had done this but as David began to tell them of everything Snow was talking to him yesterday morning about and today in what happened telling them how she demanded everything especially when it came to Emma talking to her.

Everyone was mad at the start of this when they knew David was injured however no one could explain the amount of rage running through Ruby, Regina and Belle right now even the three of them had no idea why they were so pissed off, but they did know it was because Emma was involved and with what they have witnessed and done for the blonde there is no way they are letting her get hurt.

At this point Blayze had been studying the three women until he came to Ruby with an almost pleased smile “looks like I’m not the only wolf in town” he said as one of his eyebrows raised at Ruby in question “how did you know I can’t even smell or feel the wolf on you” Ruby had become very curious when Blayze had mentioned that she is a wolf but she felt very tense not being able to sense any other wolf in the room.

“my apologies I haven’t introduced myself yet not even David knows my proper title, I am Blayze Azure protector and guardian of the Lupus Terram Kingdom forever to serve under the crown and its rulers” everyone was shocked by what he said as he bowed at the waist as he stood straight again he was smirking at their stunned faces however Regina was the first to come out of shock but it was what she said that left everyone very very curious.

“I do wonder why was it that Snows father wanted and succeed in your kingdoms down fall after all he gave no motive to anyone, care to enlighten us dear.” The room was left in silence as Blayze truly wondered himself not being able to witness himself what had happened to his home.

**A/N I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and sorry for such the late update, please let me know how I do with writing in no one’s POV as it would help if people can give me pointers to improve on that area it would be greatly appreciated.**

 

 

         

 


	9. Distress and werewolves

**A/N sorry for not updating for awhile been very busy and I’ve had no spare time. Again, I don’t own once upon a time just the character Blayze.**

* * *

 

' _thoughts'_ "normal speaking" **“wolf speaking” _‘wolf thoughts’_**

** Emma’s POV **

Regina’s question hung in the air as we waited for this Blayze character to answer I was curious to know more about this kingdom that everyone seemed to know about _‘well they are from the enchanted forest’_ I let that though fade as Blayze’s face began to form a look of confusion and that’s when it clicked, he had no idea either.

“Blayze is it possible that you don’t know what happened?” I kept my voice quiet as not to alarm him.

But as his gaze shot up to me the confusion cleared and now I can’t read him but the longer he stared at me the more uncomfortable and curious I became, but the latter won out as I avoided his gaze. Clearing my throat, I made sure my voice at least came across strong “Blayze I would like to thank you for helping my father, but I think your story will have to wait till later as I need some space to clear my mind.” Without waiting for an answer, I walked out of the station not paying attention to where I was walking.

About 20 minutes later I look up and once again I find myself in the forest _‘this is happening too much at the moment’_ I sigh as I find a fallen log to sit on burying my face in my hands trying to rub away all my frustrations that have nearly climbed up to the limit. Thinking over the past few days with the curse breaking, having people close to me know about my abnormality and cutting along with almost dying…….. sighing again I lean back against the tree behind me closing my eyes as a headache began to make my head throb from everything that has happened so far.

Nothing and nowhere feels right everything feels out of place, with the curse breaking everyone changed they might still have their cursed personality but they are no longer the people that I learned to know over the past couple of months, they all expect me to be this damn savior and protect them from everything it’s ridiculous they lived in a damn forest before the curse with much worse things then this damn town has to offer. My headache became more prominent with my mind rant, as this line of thought carried on the thoughts becoming darker only brightening when I think of the three that have stayed with me.

I’m broken out of my thoughts now noticing that the sky has begun to dull making me realize that I’ve been out here a lot longer then I should have been with my gaze still on the bits of sky that have managed to break through the tree tops I failed to notice the wolf in front of me until it suddenly huffed scaring me causing me to fall off the log that I have been sat on this whole time. Looking up at the wolf I now notice its unique markings with its fur mainly being black but within the fur was a verity shades of red running through the midnight black fur, its paws and belly were a dark muddy red while around its eyes running down its back and across its shoulders was a bright red making them look like scars across its face as the lines were jagged and rough. However, the most striking feature of the wolf was its crystal blue eyes almost appearing as completely transparent looking closer at the wolfs face I now notice the long thick scar going across the wolfs nose starting at the mouth one side going straight over the nose to finish at the other side of the mouth.

Another huff from the wolf broke me out of my observations of this beautiful creature in front of me, going to stand up I finally realize how long I was really sat down for as I felt my legs start to shake and suddenly giving way closing my eyes and putting my hands in front of myself to brace for the fall, to say I was surprised that it never came would be an understatement as my whole body came in contact with a furry body. Deciding it was safe I slowly opened my eyes to see the wolf looking at me over its shoulder **“are you alright young one?”** hearing the voice suddenly I begin to look around becoming confused when I only saw the slowly darkening forest and not a person in sight.

 **“young one it is me who is speaking, I may look like a wolf but that doesn’t mean I’m a normal one”** my gaze shot back to the wolf who now looked like they had a smirk which is unusual especially for a wolf but looking into its eyes they shone with unknown intelligence but now realizing that I’m still on the wolf a blush spread across my face “thank you for helping me and why are you here and why can you talk?” I finish saying in a rush as I stood up quickly to sit myself back on the log the wolf walking over to sit directly in front of me keeping eye contact the whole time _‘well that’s a little unnerving.’_

 **“well young one for now all you need to know about me is that I am a part of you”** the wolf must have seen the panic begin to set in as it began to comfort me by nuzzling my hand and continuing **“now before you panic that means I can here your thoughts however our bond isn’t complete so I only here them when you are shouting at yourself. I have always been with you just hidden away until the other day when your magic awakened I was set free to an extent.”**

Thinking over what the wolf said it sort of makes sense as I’ve never felt it there before but what puzzles me more is that the wolf is here in front of me and yet it says its from my mind, how is that possible? **“remember young one I might not be able to hear all of your thoughts but I can see very clearly what is confusing you, and to answer your question I am here and in a physical body because you subconsciously needed me you were in need of help and so your mind called upon me”** as the wolf spoke its voice calm and soft I sat there nodding along as everything it was saying was slowly sinking in. “but why do I have you? Why didn’t you come sooner when I was stuck in that damn foster system being abused, tortured and being called a freak just because I’m different WELL WHERE WERE YOU?” at this point I was shouting at the wolf as my temper began to get out of control but to my further annoyance the wolf just sat there with a soft smile on its face while its eyes filled with guilt and sorrow.

Looking further into its eyes my anger began to fade as the answer clicked “you were never able to get out to help, were you?” my voice was that of a whisper as the truth was revealed as the wolf ducked its head and began shaking as it silently sobbed. Moving closer I sat on the dry forest floor bringing the wolf down with me as I wrapped my arms around it as a way to comfort the wolf **“young one I wanted to help so much but I was trapped behind bars in your mind with no way to communicate with you to comfort you, I couldn’t stand what all those people did to you”** the wolf sobbed in my arms as my mind started to replay memory after memory of the foster system, as they continued words began screaming through my mind words they always said ‘freak’ ‘unloved’ ‘bitch’ the words kept screaming and shouting my mind becoming a blur as more and more joined in reminding me that I was no good for this world that I was never supposed to be in this world or any other.

This whole time being stuck in my past I hadn’t noticed that the wolf was now laying on me and licking my cheeks only making me now realize that I myself had begun crying the past was always too much to bear always weighing down on my shoulders. Opening my eyes that I didn’t realize I had closed I stare into the wolfs eyes wondering what might happen next, what would this god forsaken town need me to do for them next, but these thoughts were disrupted when an unfamiliar yet knowing name drifted through my mind _‘sköll.’_  

The name drifted for a while I hadn’t realized I had said it out loud at one point as the wolf started almost jumping around if it wasn’t for it being in my arms at this moment. **“young one you said my name you heard me say it to you”** I sat staring wide eyed at the wolf wait no sköll as he began to jump around the space of the forest we were in and by jumping, I mean he looked like a fricking kangaroo while making small noises which for some odd reason I knew that meant he was happy. But why do I seem to know that name I know I’ve heard it before but where, putting my hand to my chin to lean of I flick through my memories for something anything looking back at sköll it clicks.

“you’re the son of Fenrir, the wolf that chased the sun, Sköll……….”

The forest quiet, a deafening silence at my declaration giving anyone else the idea that nothing lived on the land all the creatures suddenly disappearing all but one the smirking wolf sat in front of me subtly nodding its head which only confirmed what I had said. **“yes, I am THAT Sköll from which humans call Norse mythology, my father Fenrir had placed me in charge of his kingdom within the enchanted forest I was placed to protect it and its people those of wolf lineage however, most just call them werewolves such as your ‘friend’ Ruby.”** Letting the information spin round my head I then had a thought myself “but then why are you a part of me shouldn’t you still be with this kingdom protecting it and all rather than being trapped in my mind.” I ask my voice showing my confusion towards the wolf.

**“Sadly, my kingdom was destroyed, attacked, almost 30 years ago now coming this October. My kingdom has been ruins surrounded by a border of thick vines and branches this whole time and it will only let the next rulers in, once they step foot into the kingdom it shall return to that of before the attack and the wolves shall once again rejoin and gather and live in peace with another”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I couldn’t make a word, sentence or sound to what he has just told me it was a horrible idea of a whole kingdom being destroyed its something no one wants to realize or even talk about and I could tell by the sorrow in his voice that Sköll blamed himself for this tragedy, getting up slowly as to not scare him I begin my walk towards him to only cradle his massive head in my hands “Sköll you can never blame yourself for what has happened, even if I haven’t been told everything I can tell you at least tried to protect them so please don’t blame yourself for that and for my past but now we can find these rulers and bring back your kingdom” I smiled at him at that last bit causing his head to shot up to look me in the eyes seeing them begin to water I wait for him to speak first **“you said ‘we’ does that mean you will really help because that means I need to tell you something……..”**

Sköll was cut off by the calling of my name in the distance I instantly knew who was shouting me but Sköll had something to say to me **“I will talk to you later in our mind go to your friends they are worried about you, you have been out here since morning”** the wolf gave me a cheeky grin before fading away into black and red mist being carried away in the small breeze looking on in wonder I’m suddenly tackled by 3 sets of arms to the forest floor.

Smiling down at the women that have just tackled me I burst out laughing at the looks on their faces Regina nuzzled into my shoulder hiding her face, Red was giving me a goofy smile and Belle couldn’t look happier to see me it was a nice feeling knowing these amazing people had actually missed me. “we are so glad you are ok we were beginning to think something bad had happened again like a wolf had gotten to you” Regina’s head then shot up at that to glare at Ruby who ironically had said the wolf comment “that is utter nonsense Mrs. Lucas StoryBrooke has no wolfs apart from yourself” “she right Red StoryBrooke only has one wolf and that is you” Belle added on making Regina look very smug as someone agreed with her for once.

This whole time I haven’t stopped laughing my ribs protesting to the lack of air and the weight of the women being on me at the same time “guys… need….to……….breath” I wheezed out as my laughter began to calm down they all shot up quickly bringing me with them to a standing position. Putting my hand to my chest to help catch my breath I look up at them in thanks while they all looked very sheepish “we came looking for you when it hit 11 o’clock you’ve been out here all day” came from Belle as she walked towards me to wrap me in a hug my head resting on her shoulder as I was taller then her, wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer I feel guilty for worrying these women “sorry I needed time to think and then lost track of time oops” I finish with a shrug and watery eyes as the guilt was getting to me **_‘they aren’t angry at you young one just worried they truly care for you and want you with them, now stop the water works’_**  the voice of Sköll faded with his chuckling voice distracting me from the fact that Regina was now whipping my eyes of my tears while Ruby had joined in the hug.

“we should get you home Emma feed, showed and rested will do you well to relax how’s my famous lasagna sound?” Regina said as she continued to whip my tears and lay her hand on my cheek her thumb lightly stroking under my eye, giving a small nod within seconds we are poofed into Regina’s living room.

Red and Belle slowly let me go but kept at least one hand in contact with me “now Ruby I want your help in the kitchen and Belle can help Emma, so she can go shower while its cooking” before I can say anything Belle is dragging me up the stairs and into what I assume is Regina’s bedroom and bathroom leaving the other two downstairs. All in all the day had been freeing and interesting, meeting Sköll had given me so many questions to think over and to also rethink about how people in this town treated me if only 5 people truly cared about me. “Emma are you ok sweetie, getting lost in your thoughts again?” came Belle’s sweet voice looking at her face I saw nothing but a sweet smile and adoration shining in her eyes what shocked me was that is was directed at me, looking down a bit sheepish at being caught drifting a bit my answer was some what awkward “um yeah sorry that’s been happening a lot recently” feeling her lift my head my eyes making contact with hers I could tell she wasn’t angry at all making me give her a small smile “well its been a rough couple of days for you and I think a nice relaxing shower will do you well or would you prefer a bath?” as soon as she mentioned bath a panic began to set in as memories of foster parents trying to drown me flooded my mind.

“no no no baths, showers are fine” I stutter out the first bit giving away my panic as my breathing picked up a bit “alright Emma shh its ok no need to panic and don’t worry I wont ask why until you want to tell us” Belle said as she slowly stroked up and down my arms trying to calm me down which worked as I brought her into a hug as thanks.

“I think I will take that shower now I kinda need it I stick” I laugh out as Belle chuckles behind me as I close the door to the bathroom hear Belle offering me help if I need it _‘now I just need to speak to Sköll again and see what he was about to tell me but until then I think I will stick with the shower and food.’_ I thought as I turned the taps to let the water flow continuing to think about the day I just experienced.

* * *

 

**A/N hello everyone sorry for the long wait but here it is, and I hope you enjoy the chapter as I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope it helped give you some answers or maybe left you with more questions.**

**Messages me with your ideas or questions and I will see if I can answer them please let me know if I can change anything as well. Thank you for reading.**

 

 

 

 


	10. They truly care

**A/N I do not own once upon a time – kind of obvious but still, anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed or commented on the story they are always great to see, and I try and reply as quickly as possible.**

* * *

 

_‘thoughts’_ “speaking”

** Belle’s POV **

Leaving Emma to shower I decide that I will stay in the room and get some cloths ready for her, all while staying in ear shot if she needs my help. Emma has been through a lot more then anyone can ever think of and myself Regina and Red are still finding it difficult to believe what we have seen of Emma’s life, we had decided earlier after Emma had left to tell her about what we had been shown as we had figured out that she had no knowledge of us seeing her life and for that we had all been claimed by guilt and that is why we are telling her after dinner today as hopefully she would be relaxed by then.

Walking over to Regina’s closet I begin my search for some comfortable clothing for Emma, to my surprise however there is a pair of sweatpants and a large jumper, picking them up I walk back over to the bed to place them down, looking at the clothes I still can’t believe that Regina has these _‘who would have thought Regina of all people wearing this. I kind of want to see that now….’_

Deciding that my thoughts had gone far enough I sit by the clothes that I have just placed down and just wait until Emma comes out of the bathroom, thankfully I only had to wait 15 minutes until the door cracks open slowly to reveal Emma only covered in a towel, she slowly steps through into the room her hands down in front of her and that is when I realise I completely forgot about her extra appendage and that we have no underwear for her, my thoughts must have been heard as in a puff of purple smock a pair of boxers appear on the bed _‘I’m going to have to thank Regina for that.’_

“Emma are you alright?” I ask as I now notice her standing in the door way looking very uncomfortable, she doesn’t answer straight away but when she does her voice is small and vulnerable “um….. well you see… I’m not comfortable will all of this” she gestures to the whole of her body “I trust you Belle but I’m also very scared” when she finished my heart was broken to think and know why she is feeling like this. Slowly I get up making sure to watch Emma’s reactions for any changes, making my way towards her she now has her gaze pointing down at the floor.

Without thinking I quickly pull Emma into a hug holding onto her at tightly as I can to show that I will never let her go but as soon as I came into contact with her she flinches and stands unmoving. This continued for a few more minutes until finally she relaxes wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder the fabric of my shirt becoming damp as she silently cries, reaching up I run my hand through her still damp hair down to the middle of her back “Emma you are a beautiful person inside and out no matter what, you care for others and have such a big heart even though you yourself are suffering so badly. We will always be here for you Emma no matter what we are here and if you let us we plan to stay forever that way.” As I spoke Emma’s silent cries became audible as she sobbed into my shoulder the whole time my voice carried the love and adoration I have for the women in my arms.

We stand in the silent room the only sounds were those of Emma’s sobs her body shaking in my tight hold as she was finally able to realise her emotions in a way that she didn’t have to harm herself, we must have been like this for awhile as there was a knock at the door that I watched open slowly to reveal Regina and Red both standing there with sorrow filled eyes at the shaking women with my other hand I called them over not willing to break the fragile silence that was holding Emma ever so carefully together. I watched as Regina slipped her right arm round my back and other around Emma’s while Ruby did the same but on the other side her and Regina’s hands coming to join on Emma’s back surrounding her in our warmth and love, showing her that we cared for her.

Keeping my voice to that of a whisper I begin to try and get her attention “Emma, darling do you feel that? That Emma is the care and love we have for you, that warmth you have around you now is why we want to be here for you because we care deeply for you and never want to let you go.” Slowly raising her head I can see that her eyes are now red and puffy but they are almost unnoticeable compared to the small but genuine smile that is now on her lips, the smile was beautiful as I watched her turn to look at both Ruby and Regina they were just as stunned as I was their own beaming smiles showing at how happy Emma truly was in this moment “thank you for truly caring about me” came the quite whisper from everyone as she gave each of us a kiss on the cheek and giving Red and Regina a hug each.

As she turns back I realise a bit too late that Emma is still in a towel as if coming to the same realisation Emma’s cheeks begin to turn a very deep shade of red I watch as she brings her hand to scratch the back of her neck nervously “um well I think I should actually put clothes on now” her nervous laugh added to affect as Red and Regina look Emma up and down in her towel only to look at each other and smirk “well the clothes are right there go ahead.” When they had finished Emma was bright red and I was glaring at them for making her so embarrassed but I regret to say I was enjoying this as well “um well y-y-you c-can um could y-you please leave s-so I can” as Emma’s stuttering turns into incoherent mumbles I step up to her placing my hands on her shoulders “Emma, honey they are teasing you, you go get changed and I will get these two morons out of here. Okay?”

She only nods before rushing towards the clothes as I reach up to whack both the said morons on the head causing them to both yelp _‘damn these tall women I’m surrounded by them.’_ Keeping my word to Emma I rush all of us out of the room, so the women can get changed, going straight from the stairs to the kitchen where the heavenly smell is coming from. Pulling a seat out I sit down and turn so I am facing both Ruby and Regina, who are both rubbing the back of their heads, smiling in satisfaction at my own handy work “so now do you think it was smart to tease Emma like that and will you tease her anymore?” I ask them my tone serious yet wavering on the side of playful, they must have noticed at their own smirks formed “well we won’t tease her anymore _but_ only when _you_ are in the room with her.” Ruby says as her smirk grew wider when I began to glare at her.

 Just as I’ve opened my mouth to reply Emma walks through the door this time fully clothed and sits right next to me at the kitchen side she looked a lot more comfortable then earlier looking up at all of us she still had a smile on her face “so I hear we have lasagne?” add the smirk that came across her face and it had the affect she obviously wanted as we all burst into a round of laughter Regina being the first to get back under control “well dear it still pipping hot in the oven ready to serve up. Would you like to help me?”

Before Regina could get an answer, Emma was stood by the oven bouncing in the balls of her feet “well come on then it’s not gonna eat itself” Emma said with a massive grin on her face walking over to the oven with a small chuckle Regina puts her oven gloves on opens the door and with the puff of steam pulls out the bubbling lasagne, as Regina is putting the dish on top of the oven Emma begins to rush round to find what I’m assuming are the plates but when she doesn’t find them she walks back over to Regina with the most adorable pout on her face. Watching as Emma tugs on Regina’s sleeve to get her attention “Gina where are the plates and stuff have you moved them again?” As she said this her voice was that of a child’s quality and me and Red couldn’t help but ‘aww’ at how cute Emma was being.

“Emma we’ve been through this many times before the table is already set when the dish is cooking you’ve been here enough for dinners to know that” _‘well that answers why Regina is calm about all this…..it’s happened before, interesting.’_ As Regina finishes she grabs the dish again and walks to I’m assuming what is the dining room as we follow her and watch as Emma sits down in one of the middle table chairs while Regina moves to the head of the table, me and Ruby decide to both sit facing Emma as the smile stays on her face.

** No one’s POV **

As they sit there eating after Emma served everyone a generous portion of the lasagne they break into comfortable conversation and within half an hour they all have full bellies and clear plates. “now that, that was the best lasagne ever” Emma says dramatically her arms making an explosion type gesture when she gets to the ‘ever’ part of her declaration, the others watch her chuckling along to her thankfully good mood however all of them but Emma were become more nervous as the night went on still wanting to talk to the blonde about what they were shown and as the clock showed that it was in fact 3 in the morning as they had found Emma just after midnight Regina decided it was time for them to speak up.

“Emma” Regina called out to the blonde making sure to have her full attention before carrying on, so when green eyes meet brown Regina continues “we need to tell you something that happened this morning as we realised earlier that you have no idea that it happened” Regina finishes by looking at Belle and Ruby for either of them to continue “what she means Emma is that this morning when we were all laying together somehow your whole life, your memories were shown to us…” Belle wasn’t able to finish as Emma shot up “WHAT!?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?” The blonde didn’t wait for an answer as she rushed out of the room quickly followed by the others who found her under a blanket on the sofa no one bit of her could be seen.

Belle knelt in front of the sofa right where she could guess Emma’s head was “Emma, darling we are telling you this because the guilt was eating at us as we had this information about you, yet you never knew it happened. We are so sorry that this happened we wanted you to trust us enough to tell us when you are ready to but this for us doesn’t change anything Emma we still want to be here for you” by this point Belle is crying tears slowly traveling down her cheeks the emotions affect her voice as it cracks here and there she reaches forward her hand shaking as she moves the blanket off Emma’s face to discover that the blonde was also silently crying her eye shut closed tightly as the tears flowed. Feeling a hand be placed on her face Emma’s eyes shoot open only to come in contact with all 3 women at once all of them crying she can tell whose hand is on her face as she notices the rough yet soft touch being that of Red, looking at the wolf Emma notices the watery smile and the apology in Ruby’s eyes.

“you saw everything of my life? But if that was true you would have left me like everyone else by now” Emma’s was broken and cracking from the tears that continued to flow her eyes showing that she believed every word she had just spoken and much much more the underline meaning of what she had said broken all 3 of the women’s hearts as they releases that Emma believed they she should be alone that she deserved the life she was given. “Emma we are still here because we choose to be, we want to be here with you all 3 of us care about you no matter what we were shown believe or not we care for you so much more _because_ we have seen your life. You’re not getting rid of us that easily blondie like it or not your stuck with us” Ruby finished her signature goofy grin on her face as she whipped the tears off Emma’s cheek where her hand was.

Emma looked round at each women in front of her catching each bit of sincerity in there eyes the room becoming silent as she observed each and every one of them only to break it moments later with a genuine smile and leaning into Ruby’s hand “you truly do care, all of you I can see it in your eyes and none of you have lied at all.” Opening her somehow closed eyes Emma looks at all of them “thank you” and with that Emma falls into one of the most peaceful sleeps she has ever gotten surrounded by those who do truly care for her, to her this was a wonderful feeling, new, but wonderful.

The 3 women look at each other smiles on all of their faces as Regina turns the sofa into a bed and they all position themselves around the sleeping blonde glad to have finally told her.

However, the peace won’t last much longer Ruby realises as she catches a shimmer of blue and a flash of black hair in the corner of the room too tired to realise that they were being watched until she hears the front door close. Ruby won’t sleep tonight her senses on full alert to protect her mates the town it seems is beginning to bring more trouble with the changes then it first let on but for now they need sleep and that is what they will do.

**A/N well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter but what ever could this danger be and how does it affect the town, and most importantly will you find out why Emma has a wolf?**

**Well find out soon, I will try and update as quickly as possible, but it can sometimes be difficult. If you have ideas, questions ANYTHING then please PM me or review I try my best to answer as quickly as possible.**


	11. The change has begun

**A/N Hi guys I first would like to say a big thank you for the comment and messages that I have been getting from people, I love talking to you guys and hearing your ideas so thank you again for that.**

**On another note I am surprised that I still have the amount of reader I do at this point and that is a brilliant surprise for me and encourages me to write more, I was gonna finish this story no matter what anyways but still to me this is amazing so again thank you for still reading.**

**I don’t own once upon a time – sadly there would be gayness everywhere.**

* * *

 

_‘thoughts’_ “speech” **“wolf’s voice”**

** No one’s POV **

A week has gone by in StoryBrooke and Ruby has mentioned to no one about the eerie feeling she has been getting around each and every corner like her and her mates every action and movement was being watched and it was beginning to affect the wolf as they became very guarded and twitchy. The others could see she was on edge all the time, but she never told them anything, apart from Ruby’s strange behaviour the week had been surprisingly quiet, and only small things happened.

Regina and Emma collected Henry from the hospital after getting the all clear from Dr. Whales and with Emma still feeling weird around her recently found parents, especially Snow, Regina let her happily stay at the mansion. This made Henry extremely happy as he got to have both his mothers under the same roof and every now and then Ruby and Belle would come around and have video game tournament with him or they would go to Granny’s for a meal and see how everyone was doing.

Like everyone knows Henry isn’t a stupid boy as he was known to be quite clever and due to this he could clearly see that things have changed between his mothers and he was nothing but ecstatic about it however, he could also see the same thing when ever Belle or Ruby come around or all four women were in the same room. At first, he found this a bit weird and he acted slightly awkward around them all but after a while of seeing how happy all of them were with each other and with them still including him in activates they did he had never felt more like a proper family until now.

Things almost seemed to go back to normal in a way as Emma continued her job as the sheriff and Regina continued to run the town and also ignore those who seemed to want to pull yet ANOTHER riot calling out for her head on a stake as there had already been 3 major ones that were unsurprisingly started by Snow and the 4th was a little one started by the dwarfs being drunk, apparently Grumpy convinced them it was a good idea to have a shot competition would be a lot of fun. Each time they were stopped by Emma who was helped by Ruby, Granny, Belle and Gold who would step away afterwards mumbling something about repaying a debt, but no one knew what he was going on about, but they didn’t question it either as he was helping them.

As the week came to an end the town was still quite and nothing had gone wrong and no danger was about and all seemed well however we all know that in StoryBrooke that can never last long because as soon as the clock hit 11 the stations phone rang alerting Emma waking her up from her nap and falling off her chair onto the hard floor “son of a bitch that hurt” she hisses out as she rubs her now sore back. Picking up the still ringing phone Emma brings it up to her ear while rubbing her still tired eyes “sheriff station how can I help you?” at first all she could hear over the line was shouting in the background “Evening sheriff sorry to disturb you but we have a situation at the Rabbit Hole. Ruby and Leroy both got drunk and started fighting, Mrs Lucas did come in here upset as well, so this didn’t help the situation.” Emma had to blink twice her friend was upset and none of them were told plus the strange behaviour she had been showing they had all been very worried for her.

“thank you for calling me, I can be there in 5 minutes 10 tops” Emma says this as she rushes to grab her jacket and the car keys to the cruiser quickly bolting out of the station almost smashing right into the car struggling to stop soon enough “I’m on my way” she says and hangs up turning the car on and speeding off.

By the time Emma gets there she pulls up in time to see Ruby punch a man in the face and watching as the man hit the floor knocked out, with that she parked the car and sprinted before the next idiot could get clos to Red she wasn’t fast enough it seems as the next man placed his hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Emma saw the black of Ruby’s eyes turn deadly and time slowed watching as Red’s mouth opened to how sharpened teeth ready to bite but in a click, Emma was in front of the angry brunette with the same brunettes’ teeth in her shoulder, gritting her own teeth she keeps breathing and ignoring the searing pain at the same time “Red, LET GO!”

Emma’s voice was deadly calm to the point you could hear a pin drop from the silence it caused, as those that surrounded her stayed quite she watched closely as Ruby’s eyes turned back to there original light brown with a small ring of yellow showing that the wolf was still slightly at the surface.

** Emma’s POV **

As I watched Ruby’s eyes turn back to normal her wolf still slightly present _‘I know its close to wolf’s time, but she has more control then this, what could have set her off?’_ as I think this Red removed her teeth from my now very sore shoulder and shakes her head leaving her with a very confused expression on her face “Emma? When did you get here?” Well that’s strange she doesn’t remember anything but sadly I’m still going to have to take her to the station and put her in a cell for the night.

“Ruby I was called in because you and Grumpy got drunk and in a fight, for god sake I got here in time to watch you knock a guy out with one punch” as I continue to explain what happened leaving the part out about her biting me _‘she doesn’t need anything else to worry about tonight’,_ I tell her that I have to take her down to the station and she follows willingly still in shock about what she had done. The drive back to the station was quite neither me nor Red making a sound in the rear-view mirror I could see her bottom lip quivering and tears gathering in her eyes as they glaze over, packing the car and helping her out we both walk into the station still silence our footsteps the only sound around us.

Without me having to say anything Ruby walks straight into one of the cells and slams it shut making it lock with an audible ‘thud’ and ‘clank’ only to slowly walk to the back wall and slid down it to sit on the cold stony floor “I’m going to call Granny and let her know you are here, is there anything you want me to ask or tell her?” Ruby’s only answer to my question was a slow defeated shake of her head _‘poor Red of all people for this to happen to, why her?’_ my thoughts continue this path as I walk into my office closing the door behind me and picking my phone up as I slouch in my chair only to hiss in pain as my shoulder hits the top of the chair “shit! I completely forgot about that” my voice is a low hiss as the pain continues and starts to numb my arm _‘I need to call Granny NOW!!’_

Dialling the number and only having to wait seconds until it is picked up thankfully “what can I do for you this late Emma?” I have to stop and breath for a moment before I can answer as the pain is becoming worse “Granny, Ruby is here at the station in one of the cells, her and Grumpy got drunk and started a fight at the Rabbit Hole. Granny the only I managed to stop her in time was by the time her teeth were in my shoulder, do you mind coming to check on her and my shoulder?” I rush out as my vision is beginning to blur and make me panic the pain has nearly spread to the whole of my body now and its becoming unbearable, over the panic I can still hear Granny’s now panicked voice coming over the phone and the noise of wind going past the phone.

“Pup I’m on my way just hang in there” was the last thing I hear before everything goes black and my body slumps so much that I feel myself hit something hard my body just lying there not moving.

.

.

.

.

45 minutes later

My eyes refuse to open, and my body feels like a ton of brick that got hit by a truck and then a train, all in all I’m not moving anytime soon well that’s what I fought until I felt something touch my shoulders? _‘it feels like I’m spinning, how strange?’_ in the distance I can hear a faint voice but as the more the numbness leaves my body the louder the voice gets and the faster I spin, my eyes are still heavy but no longer like the weight of lead letting the strength leave my body and focusing on open my eyes it difficult at first but I can slowly see specks of light peak through my eye lids.

“EMMA!” with that I no longer have to worry about my eyes not opening as them along with the rest of my body bolts up with a harsh breath going through my lungs only for my hand to shoot to my shoulder and cradle it as the searing pain comes back with a vengeance not noticing at all the person kneeling next to me. “Pup are you alright? Emma look at me” I turn to the voice only to come face to face with a concerned looking Granny _‘when did she get here?’_ my thought must have shown on my face as her concern deepened.

“I think I’m alright Granny my shoulder just hurts a lot, also how did I get on the floor and when did you get here I only called you a minute ago” I was puzzled and confused because Granny wouldn’t be able to get here that fast even if she had the speed that a werewolf has “Emma I came in here calling for you only for Red to tell me you were in your office and hadn’t come out yet and by then it had been half an hour, when I walked into your office I found you out cold on the floor your phone scattered across the floor. Emma I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last 15 minutes and you didn’t budge, now let me look at the bite on your shoulder.” Her voice was calm and soothing which helped to cool down my rising panic as her fingers move the strap of my tank top to the side it grazes across the wound causing me to hiss and whimper as the pain won’t leave or reduce.

Granny continued to examine my wound and I watched as her face paled more and more as the seconds pasted until a single tear fell down her cheek “I’m so sorry Emma but you are infected with the wolf’s curse now there’s no way to stop it” Granny helps me up when I ask her to and I bring her into a hug and walk out to see Ruby waiting at the edge of the cell, tears running down her cheeks her sobs filling the station as the sound echoes through the building “Emma ‘hck’ I’m so so ‘hck’ sorry” Ruby apologises as her voice hiccups and jumps her emotions showing clearly as her whole body is shakes with the force of her sobs.

Walking over to her I unlock the cell and I’m immediately in her arms, I hug her tightly to me waiting for her to calm down enough to talk the fact that I’m turning into a werewolf doesn’t bother me and I don’t know why maybe it’s because of Sköll and his presents but I will have to ask him later right now Ruby needs me. “shh shh Ruby its alright I’m going to be ok as long as I have my family around to help me” before I can properly finish talking Ruby is out of my arms and looking at me like I am crazy “Emma don’t you understand your turning into a werewolf aren’t you afraid of hurting your family? What about Henry, Regina, Belle what about them are you willingly to risk hurting them?”

As soon as she said that I was practically being crazy about this and that means I could hurt those I love something in my mind snapped my body acting on its own as my back straightened my chest puffed up and out as I glared at Ruby keeping eye contact the whole time that I stalked over to her “don’t you think I know I could hurt them? They are my loved ones the ones I actually trust I would never endanger them **now back down!** ” my voice was filled with power and for once I was towering over Ruby as she shrunk back and bared her neck to me, for some reason I moved in and nuzzled the spot that was revealed to me knowing this was her submitting to my command however this unnerved me as I came out of this new state to be hit with the suddenness of heightened senses causing my head to spin and my step to falter.

Just before I could hit the floor for the second time this evening I felt arms go around me and easily pick me up, looking up I see Red already looking at me in nothing but concern I decide to just lay my head against her shoulder as a wave of fatigue comes over me almost leaving me winded with its suddenness “are you alright pup? It seems the symptoms are coming on faster than normal you shouldn’t be showing any signs for another week yet.” I faintly hear Granny’s voice as I slowly start to drift off to sleep still being held by Ruby.

** No one’s POV **

An awestruck and concerned Ruby stands impossibly still in the middle of the station with a sleeping Emma in her arms, Granny begins to approach the two women to make certain Emma was alright taking full notice of the faint growl coming from Ruby as she steps closer but never breaking with the yellow eyes of her granddaughter. First laying a hand on Ruby’s arm the growling stops and she is allowed closer to Emma only to see that she is exhausted from the evenings events and the speed of her change.

“Pup you need to take her somewhere where she will be safe and surrounded by those who can calm her quickly, understand me?” Granny never breaks eye contact with Ruby and only gains a nod before Ruby is running out of the station only one destination in mind however she needs to make a quick stop first. 5 minutes later and Ruby is approaching her first stop from which is the library, she needs to do two things her 1) apologise to Belle and 2) collect Belle to come along with them. So, as she knocks on the door with her foot Emma still fast asleep in her arms she’s greeted by the adorable sight of a sleepy Belle, but she doesn’t miss the now dried tear tracks that mark her mate’s rosy cheeks.

“Ruby what are you doing here this late its past midnight” Belle’s voice is scratchy and grumbly as she speaks only noticing Ruby there and not Emma as she tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but once her arm is lowered she finally sees the sleeping blonde in Red’s arms a sudden panic coming over her “Emma! Ruby is something wrong with her what happened?” Belle continues to rush out question after question not giving Ruby even a chance to answer any of them well not until Ruby clears her throat rather loudly as it is the only thing she can really do at this moment in time.

“Belle first I would like to apologise for our argument tonight as I should have reacted better to your request regardless of it being a touchy subject for me as that is no excuse, so Belle I am truly sorry” Red says ducking her head down to Belle as to maintain eye contact with the smaller women and Belle knew she was being sincere but she was still worrying about Emma and Ruby could tell as she watched Belle’s eye shoot back to the blonde in her arms. “As for Emma I will have to explain that in the morning, but I need you to follow me as I’m going to need your help with her in the morning and please don’t ask questions now because I promise I will try and answer them all in the morning”

Belle could tell something major had happened to Emma and Ruby both tonight as they both looked worse for wear making up her mind she quickly steps inside to pull her jacket and some shoes on locking the door behind her. Neither said a word as Belle deafly followed Red with no idea where Red was leading her she only figured it out once they were in front of Regina’s house, Belle knocking on the door seeing as Red couldn’t they had to wait a little while as they guessed they had just woken Regina up. They guessed right as a grumpy tired looking Regina opened the door but as soon as her eyes came across the still out cold sheriff she was suddenly wide awake and filled with concern “Ruby, Belle what’s going on what happened to Emma?”

“Sadly, Regina there is no time to explain as we all need to be with her in the morning as we are the only ones that can seem to properly calm her down. Emma and I especially Emma have had a let’s say an odd evening of events and she will most likely wake up in a panic so may we come in and stay here for the night?” at the end of Ruby’s short and vague explanation Regina slowly let them in questions flying through her mind and she lead the 3 women into her bedroom once again and gestured for Ruby to place Emma in the middle of the bed the others positioning themselves around the blonde as she began to whimper and whine.

With a flick of her wrist Regina changed the rest of their clothes into proper sleepwear the covers appearing on top of them all the light slowly fading out as Emma’s quite snores became noticeable in the silence of the room “in the morning Mrs Lucas I expect a full explanation as for these ‘odd events’ you speak of, am I clear?”

Regina didn’t receive and answer but an only unnoticeable nod in the darkness as they all fell into a dreamless sleep the abrupt awakening catching up with the two women while Ruby nuzzled Emma calming the blondes whimpering. Tomorrow was not going to be easy but together they know they will help Emma through whatever has happened to her but just for now they sleep.

* * *

 

**A/N and here we have the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think. I still have my original chapter 1 that at first was going to be the beginning of this story but I can no longer use it as it doesn’t fit however if you guys would like to see it I will either post it as an extra chapter or do it as a separate story.**

**So please let me know and I will see what I can do.**


	12. The Prophecy

**A/N hay guys I hope you liked the last chapter because here is the next one and sorry for the long wait it’s been mad at the moment so to make up for it this is going to be an extra-long chapter with lots of new important information.**

**I am using Latin and have been using google translate so if any of it is wrong I apologize now.**

**Senseneed, Kpop1392as, lonewolf1331 and NerdyGamer thank you for all of the help and your opinions on the story they have helped so much and given me new views and idea. And over all just thank you to everyone that reads, comments and likes this story. Also lonewolf1331 has written stories and if you guys like mine you should defiantly check hers out as I love them.**

* * *

 

"normal speaking" _'Thoughts' **'wolfs thoughts'**_ **"wolf voice"**

** Emma's POV **

Now even on a good day no one likes waking up in excruciating pain and surrounded on all sides having no idea how they got there, so for myself to wake up like this hell yeah I’m going to panic like hell well I would if the pain wasn’t so bad that I can’t move _‘FUCK!! Why am I in so much pain? What even happened?’_ the thought was still circling around my head when I felt a hand brush over my shoulder causing me to shout out in pain my body straightening very painfully almost like when a rubber band is about to snap. Around me I could hear the faint sounds of yelling and rushing the pain blocking the noise out as it continues to consume me every time I feel a touch on my skin it blazes alight with the force of a thousand burns each time a gut-wrenching scream rips through my throat leaving it sore and dry.

 By this point the pain was so bad that I wanted to just die in that moment however as I heard the only word that managed to get through the pain these thoughts of death stopped **_‘OBEANT’_** before I could figure out why the word was familiar my head snaps up and my eyes open to watch a spirit of a giant wolf jump and crash through me causing my body to crash flat to the bed. My body left with a sheen of sweat and heavy laboured breaths, the pain is still there but no longer controlling allowing those around me to finally come closer to my side I heard Ruby whisper her voice full of shock and wonder “what the fuck just happened?”

No one answered leaving the room silent a part from my still heavy breathing moving onto my stomach to take the pressure off my shoulder lessening the pain I felt, the other girls must have noticed this as Regina came over and I felt her move the strap of my tank top to the side to reveal what I assume is the bite mark that I just now remembered getting as her fingers guided over it I hissed as a jolt of pain went through my whole body. “Ruby if you want to stay in this house let alone the town you better start explaining how this happened” Regina’s voice was cold and very deadly, and I watched as Ruby cowered in fear at the tone.

I zoned out as watched Ruby’s lips move but no sound came out as I assumed she was telling them of what happened last night, my mind travelled until I was in a dark room in the corner was a shattered cage but just in front it stood proud and tall was Sköll as our eyes connected he sat down and seemed to be waiting for something **_‘well young one are you going to come over, I know you have questions however I will only be able to answer some of them’_** this answered my first thought of him waiting and so I walked over to him and he laid down letting me sit and lay against his stomach running my hands through his fur as I thought of what to ask first.

  _‘Do you know why all of this is happening?’_ his head tilted to the side as if he was thinking and after a few seconds he gave me an answer **_‘I do know what is going on and why this is all happening however young one there are those around you who will explaining in better ways to you then I can. So, for now trust in them and they will stay by you’_** letting that sit in my mind for a little longer it made another question pop into my head one that I wasn’t expecting _‘since you’ve always been with me, are you the reason I have a penis instead of being a normal woman?’_

Sköll didn’t answer my question for a while seemingly thinking too hard about his answer **_‘sadly I do know the answer to your question however I’m afraid that you will hate me for it as I did not mean to cause it upon you’_** his voice was one of someone who had already accepted defeat and waiting for their punishment his feeling of sadness and guilt washed over me our link to each other becoming stronger the more we spoke.

As we talked and the bond grew I knew that Sköll was waiting for me to say something and as I could feel what he is feeling and every now and then words would come across the bond until I ended with what he was truly trying to tell me, having the urge to speak it out loud to confirm it I drew in my breath slowly _‘lupas est lupas ego sum et a me……’ **‘I am the wolf and the wolf is me.’**_ I look up at him with to see his proud smile ** _‘We are one in the same Emma and we always have been ever since you were born I knew but at the same time I had no idea of the events that had happened.’_**

With a loud crack the world around us started to crack, a light shining through making the entire space look like a broken mirror, voices started to come through the cracks words slipping through, ones that I recognised, ones that I loved to hear, the ones that I trust, finally the world broke away along with Sköll leaving me breathing heavy in the middle of a giant bed. “Emma! Finally your back, every time we tried to get close to you, you would scream but that was until Ruby tried, you went quite but nothing else happened” Belle says with tears running down her cheeks, her voice breaking ever so slightly, bringing my hand up to her cheek I begin to softly wipe the tears away trying to show some sort of comfort for the sadness that I have caused for her to cry.

Looking past Belle, I see both Ruby and Regina stood behind her tears staining their faces as well sorrow filling my soul, not being able to stand the feeling anymore I turn away looking over at the wall on the other room trying to hold back my own tears. My mind was running with so much guilt that I almost gave in and started crying myself, just as the first tear broke the dam I was surrounded in many pairs of arms all holding just as tight as the others. I couldn’t help it any longer I broke down with them the tears freely flowing.

** No one’s POV **

Downstairs going completely unnoticed by the women upstairs, Henry had woken up having no idea about the events the night before and had heard knocking at the door from which was part of the reason he was actually up, going to the door and pulling it open Henry is surprised to find Granny stood in front of him, he let her in being curious of what has brought the older wolf to his home and the first scenario that popped into his mind was that something was wrong with Emma. It’s the only explanation as Ruby and the others would be with his Ma leading Granny to wherever they were.

He watched as Granny walked into the kitchen and seemingly pull out what she was looking for, which was a frying pan, and grab several breakfast foods out of the fridge, the bacon going on first “as soon as they smell it they will be up trust me” Granny says as she taps the edge of her nose with her finger and continuing to cook the family breakfast, this whole time Henry just sat and watched her waiting for any other form of explanation to the strange events so far. About 10 minutes later Granny had most of the food cooked taking advantage of Regina’s large kitchen, with the food starting to fill the plate multiple foot steps could be heard rushing down the stairs with on pairs only walking seemingly in no rush.

Just as Henry had stood up Emma and Ruby slammed the kitchen door open Belle rolling in not too far behind the pair while Regina slowly walked in look unimpressed at her doors being slammed open **(A/N wink wink)** quickly walking over to the culprits and giving them both a whack round the head and deciding to help Granny with the rest of the food, so just as they sit down to actually Regina reminds Ruby that she still has a lot more to explain however this is when Granny buts in saying she will help Ruby explain as the ‘pup’ doesn’t have all of the information, at this everyone could clearly see the confused look Red gave her grandmother.

The confusion faded quickly as Granny gave her a stern look and all conversation was silenced by the food on the table, as everyone tucked in, filling their plates until no more could be put on there, well everyone but Regina and Belle did this as the two women refused to eat very much like wolves.

Throughout eating and conversation Ruby took the liberty of telling the table what had happened the night before, on multiple occasions Red had to be saved by either Granny or Emma or on the last one by both of them as Belle and Regina were left fuming on the spot however, there was a wave of guilt coming off Belle as well as the anger and it seems that Ruby is the only ones with the knowledge as to why she was having this reaction as a small slither of jealousy pasted the bookworms features.

Before they knew it all of the food was gone mostly eaten by Emma and Ruby which to the family wasn’t surprising at all but now the room was left in an uncomfortable silence due to Belle’s reaction and the evens that transpired just the night before, it confused nearly everyone and worried them just as much.

Granny at this point though showed the most concern as old myths and legends about wolves started shooting across her mind at the thought of how quickly Emma’s wolf nature was presenting its self. “Pup may I ask how long it took for the symptoms started showing” 

Emma sat there and looked deep in thought while she tried to figure out when she first felt anything with the bit “well truthfully Granny when I got Ruby back to the station there was still a sense of shock and I had completely forgotten about the bit until a shooting pain went through my shoulder, so I would say the affects kicked in about 15 to 20 minutes after the bit actually happened, then everything blacked out after I called you.”

At this Granny’s concern grew the symptoms and the curse as a whole was working too quickly and that’s when one of 2 legends crossed her mind making her face pale, everyone noticed this and the atmosphere in the room became suffocating, Emma couldn’t take it and shot out of her seat and right out of the back door to the spacious garden of the mayor, filling her lungs with the crisp morning air and the energy inside her started to calm once again.

** Emma’s POV **

My mind was working a million miles a second as Granny’s reaction sunk in _‘figures nothing about me can be normal can it’_ I huff at that last though of course nothing about me can be normal, always the freak, ‘FREAK’ began chanting in my head each time a different voice from my past along with the scene they had used the word in making me feel like I was back in those situations. So, when I feel someone grab my elbow I can’t control my own actions as I spun round and forcefully pushed them away only to watch Regina tumble to the floor, my eyes beginning to shimmer with tears and for them to fall when she looks up at me with fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

I don’t see anything else, not even the sorrow that comes across Regina’s face, as I start running straight into the woods once again the area becoming familiar and safe, as I continued to run I felt my body start to tingle and ache **_‘just let it happen and JUMP’_** and with that I leapt over a fallen log and when I hit the floor again I was on all fours and with the feel of earth between my paws I shoot off in a sprint loving the feel of wind through my fur finally feeling free.

Continuing my sprint watching the trees blur past me I jump and land in a stream leaning down to drink only to stop and look at my reflection and for the first time I finally feel like myself in my own skin, my whole form is the exact image of Sköll, my wolf is his form we are one. A warm feeling rushed through me as I accepted this part of myself **_‘Emma this is what I wanted to tell you earlier the person that is to bring back the kingdom. Emma it’s you that’s why I am linked to you’_**

I let what Sköll just said drift through my mind and the pieces start to come together and by the end of my deep thinking I’m not shocked or surprised that this has happened **_‘Young one your thoughts are awfully loud right now, and I must say I’m glad that you are taking this somewhat well’_**

 _‘well there’s not much I can do to change this and remember I did promise to help you so in a way I had already accepted the role’_ I say in my mind as after I couple of tries I obviously I cannot talk in this form. I hear him huff in a chuckle like sound and go silent, looking back down at the stream I continue to observe my new form liking how natural it felt.

I look back up ready to sprint through the trees again only to see the 3 women I had just run away from, standing there was Regina, Belle and Ruby all looking in aw my mind becomes a conflict on whether to run or stay and finally I just walk out of the stream and sit in front of them all my form towering over all of them. Seeing that this made them nervous I decided to lay down flat on the floor showing that I wasn’t a threat of course Ruby knew this as her wolf has noticed who I am, and so I wasn’t surprised when she walked over to me first and began scratching behind my right ear.

God! I couldn’t help it as I started nuzzling her with my giant wolf head not even caring when she started laughing and rubbing my side all I did was roll onto my back, so she could scratch my stomach and as she did so a very loud sound similar to a purr rumbled out of me making the other women there laugh and join in even though they still haven’t realised it’s me.

“Emma by chance are you going to get up anytime soon?” at this question I felt 2 sets of the hands freeze and I felt their gazes on me, lifting my head up to peer at them I find their eyes and give a subtle nod of my head to say that Ruby was correct. Watching their expressions turn to that of shock I gave out I low chuckle which was copied by Ruby.

Hers was silenced very quickly though as the other 2 glared at her “oh and by the way Ruby why didn’t you tell us that this” Belle pointed at me “was Emma if you knew” at this point I so wanted the ability to speak out loud just to say ‘ohhhh look who’s in trouble’ but I also was thankful because I know that comment would throw me under the bus.

But it seems that Ruby was able to hear me and she turned to give me a mock glare and answer Belle’s question “well I thought it would be funny to see your reactions as I barely held in my own as Emma shouldn’t be able to do this outside of wolfs time” she began giggling “and trust me your reactions were priceless just wish I had a camera.” And with that she scratched my belly even faster completely breaking any pride I had left as I turned into a purring puddle.

This must have caused the serious atmosphere to break as Regina and Belle began to laugh at how this was affecting me and joined Ruby in scratching my belly, it was beginning to become too much as I started whimpering and giving off little cries all sets of hands paused and moved away as Ruby walked over to my head which was laying flat on the floor “sorry Emma I forgot how sensitive a wolfs belly is, did we hurt you?”

I shook my head as to say no “ok, that’s good is it just sore now?” I give a nod to this one as I role onto my very sore stomach as to lay it on the cold forest floor which slightly sooths it. Ruby pats my head a she gives me a sympathetic look “Emma we didn’t mean to hurt you sorry” came Belle’s quiet voice, I move my head as to be able to look at them and to also show her that I am ok.

She and Regina give me small smiles before giving both my ears a scratch while I nuzzled both of them. “Emma are you able to change back?” at my whine Ruby guessed that I had no clue “ok ok all you have to do is imagine your human form and will it to happen, you can try it now if you want but you might be naked when you turn back.” The thought of being naked in front of them all scares me so much even though they know about my secret I’m terrified but my trust in them is out weighting the fear.

 I look to Ruby asking her if they truly want to see her in that way and as my eyes lock with hers I feel something tugging on my mind, letting it in I suddenly hear Ruby’s voice drift through _‘Emma would you like me to ask them if it is ok?’_ giving a nod I feel Ruby leave my mind and turn to the others, who had been watching the silent conversation.

“Belle, Regina. Emma is wondering that if she does change back and she is naked would you mind or judge her?” they both stand there and think before looking back at Ruby “we are both fine with her changing back and Emma please don’t worry we won’t judge you for you.” My heart does a happy leap in my chest spreading warmth through the rest of me. I start to relax as I imagine my human form and focus on it letting go at the last second feeling myself shrink and shiver as a gust of wind picks up and blows over me answer the question of yes, I am very much naked and in my birthday suit so to say.

I felt a blush begin to cover my face as I use my hands to at least try and cover myself but it’s a bit difficult with the size, this made me blush further as I felt that I was still in Regina and Belle’s arms so when I tried to move away from them I was surprised when I was held tighter and pulled closer to them. I felt so at home in their arms it was amazing, I never wanted to leave here I can just be myself and they accept me, all of me.

Sadly, all of this was shattered as I started shaking badly as the wind picked up, the others noticed this straight away and out of nowhere there was now a blanket over me, remembering that Regina has magic. “thanks Gina” I say in a slurred voice as the days and yesterdays evens took ware on me again, slumping down into their holds my eyes begin to droop and my head suddenly feels very heavy before the rest of the world goes black.

** No one’s POV **

Watching Emma’s energy drain in front of them they knew that they needed to get her back to the house, they all wanted to hear what Granny had to say and why she looked so worried but as they saw how much Emma truly trusted them as she let them see all of her they were thankful that they had helped quench the fear so well.

Ruby being the strongest with her wolfs help carried Emma back to the house with Regina and Belle in toe and as they were all there in that moment it was like the rest of the world was a blur all that mattered was that they were together. Not even noticing that they had made it to the house until Granny ran out towards them checking each and every one of them for injuries while also taking note to ask why Emma was apparently naked under that blanket.

“Thank god you pups are alright, what happened out there?” Granny looked concerned for the pups in front of her and her curiosity was getting the better of her, she may be old, but she still has part of her wolf. “well we were looking round for Emma thinking she couldn’t have gone that far and as we continued to walk we heard slashing in front of us, where we found a stream with a mammoth of a wolf standing in the middle of it. Only knowing that the wolf was Emma after Ruby started talking to her. So yeah Emma’s a wolf and can already change”

At the end of Belle’s rambling plus summary of events Granny was left speechless making her mind shoot back through the legend that she had remembered earlier that morning but this time her face didn’t pale no it became focused and determined “well what are you waiting round here for get her upstairs and in a bed to rest there are things I need to talk to you pups about first.”

They stood there shocked for a moment as Granny’s reaction was completely different from what they were expecting but as the older wolf turned to give them a stern look they all bolted getting Emma up the stairs and into Regina’s room without realising what they were doing, only running on instinct.

On the other side of town Blue was stuck watching a pacing Snow White as she ranted and shouted her lungs out about ‘how she has to get her daughter back from those monsters’ and ‘who else would love Emma when she is _that_ different, that’s right no one only a mother can even bear to love her.’

That last one had nearly broken Blue enough to shout at her Queen, but she also knew the consequence of that action as the bruises on her arms and legs act as a reminder to that and they were just the visible ones. Instead she cowered in the corner and waited until she was spoken to. “why does she spend all of her time with them? They are not her family I am, ME!!” Snows voice screeched and cracked as she yelled her face a scarlet with her anger causing Blue to shrink further into her corner.

“WELL ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!” at this point Blue was truly terrified of her situation and realising that she had chosen the wrong side to help, with a stutter she gave an answer “My Queen it is ridiculous that Emma chooses them over you, her blood, over those villains” this seemed to be the correct answer as Snow continued to pace the room and plan her next move.

“and what do I do about David and his new ‘friend’, I can’t let him leave me that would tarnish my name. Everyone knows that the King keeps his title and the Queen loses it, I can’t let that happen I am the rightful ruler NO ONE ELSE.” Snow broke off into mumbles after this as Blue caught words here and there and from what she could get Snow plans on getting rid of David for good.

.

.

Back at the mayor’s house Granny had just sat Ruby, Belle and Regina down in the living room the tension was easy to feel in the room as Granny had not spoken since her order in the garden “well what did you have to tell use?” Regina quipped becoming impatient, to her the old coof had left them in blue for long enough however that was squished once Granny gave her a very impressive glare. “well pup its about why Emma is changing so quickly there is a lege-“

“Granny before you go on by any chance is this about the Midnight wolf that the people around the Enchanted Forest used to whisper about?”

Granny sat there gobsmacked as Belle had figured it out “pup how did you figure that out?” she was honestly curious she knew Belle was smart but she wasn’t a wolf, “well when we saw Emma’s wolf form she was Midnight back with different shades of red markings, so I kind of put the pieces together and also since I’m dating a wolf I read up on legends and myths.” Now it was the whole rooms turn to be silent and amazed.

“well pup you have simply amazed me, and I have one less person to explain this to however the reason I am telling you now is because I am going to need your help telling Emma and by the looks of it she has been through a lot.” They all nod in agreement at this as they knew more then anyone what Emma has been through.

“so, pups I ask do you want the long version or a sum up of the prophecy?” they say there for a moment and they needed any detail that they could get their hands on to fully understand what was going on “the full version if you will Granny.” The older women nodded “alright then get comfy then because I am saying this word for word from the pages its self”

“4 become 1, they will rule their kingdom as such, always together the wolves will have a place to call home once more. However, they will have help from a forgotten guardian that will appear when they need them most.

The chosen one will be sent afar, only to appear in later life, their trust difficult to gain and even harder to keep, they never ruled and will be turned causing the journey to begin. The chosen one will always have her wolf even without the bite with this they will be carried from the dark by those they choose to trust the most.

They will create unbreakable bonds from which will restore their lost kingdom, but a darker evil will arise from the shadows but stay hidden in plain sight among those who are foolish enough not to see.   
The ruler will only be able to be identified by the mark of the wolf from which shall appear only when the change begins, this mark will be shown where the journey began. When the ruler finds their mates, they shall all share a mark that will appear when the mating bond has been complete, and no sooner shall the ruler hold this mark.”

“that is a hell of a lot to take in” Ruby says breaking the aw filled silence, Regina just nodded to Ruby’s comment and Belle sat there sifting through the new pieces of information she had just been given filling in the piece that were missing from her knowledge on the subject. “Granny does it say what the markings look like? As none of us saw a mark on Emma.”

Granny pulls a book out of nowhere and opens it to a random page running her hand down it until she begins to read the words on the page “The marking of the chosen one is in the shape of a large spiral in the middle and two slashes lay on each side, a mark for each mate of the chosen one.” They think over to see if they remember Emma having such a mark and when nothing comes to mind they feel confused.

At that moment Emma stumbles through the door way looking lost and disorientated causing her start tumbling to the floor, seeing this Ruby leaped out of her seat and only just managed to catch her leading to Ruby laying on the floor with Emma in her arms softly mumbling “Emma, honey are you ok?” they watched as Emma brought a hand to her head laying it on her forehead as though there was pain there “yeah I’m ok, just a little dizzy. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry Emma its alright come on let’s get you up” and with that Ruby lefts herself and Emma off the floor and sits down in her previous seat keeping Emma on her lap. Emma, who was still feeling drained, started to blush from this and the others just chuckled marvelling at how far she has come in such little time. “Emma did you hear anything that was said before you came through the door?”

At Regina’s question Emma just sat there thinking through her scattered mind “I think I know what you were talking about but you don’t need to tell me as Sköll has already given me a short version of the prophecy” Ruby and Granny were shocked to hear the name of one of their gods “Pup how do you know of Sköll?” “well he’s part of Norse Mythology in this world and as it turns out he’s been with me since birth but when my magic activated it realised him from the cage in my mind. So, in full Sköll is a part of me.”

“Also, I found the marking on the front of my shoulder where Ruby bit me yesterday but 3 of the lines have turned into different colours you have purple, red and light blue while the forth has stayed black. Do you know what that means Granny?” as Emma is Explaining this she moves enough to show all of them the mark and to her every word the mark has changed colours.

“well pup in this here book that means that you have already found your mates and that each mate will be given the mating mark in those colours. Oh, and pups please go and check for a mark that is a Trible howling wolf inside a moon.” Before Granny could finish all of them were out of their seats running to separate room to check for the mark that she has just described.  

Moments later only 2 screams came forth while Emma and Ruby just walked back into the room and sat down as they were before, only seconds went by when Belle and Regina sprinted back in “WHY DO WE HAVE TATTOOS!?!?!” Regina and Belle both screamed at the same time the others just burst out laughing.

“who had which colour mark and where?” asked Emma her voice showing the laughter that she was desperately trying to hold in “well I have the red marking on my right hip” Ruby said as she raised her top slightly to show the tips of the marking “mine is a dark purple on my left hip which isn’t that surprising as my magic is shown as purple” Regina admitted bluntly not even bothering to show the mark, instead just walking back over to her seat.

And that only left Belle as the others turned to her only to see a heavy blush take over her face “um mine is the blue but its um on my left breast, so um not showing” she stuttered out quietly as she sat back down next to Ruby and kept her head down to mess around with the bottom of her shirt.

“well pups it seems that I should leave you alone with this information” with that Granny got up and walked out of the house and back to the dinner. When they heard the door close they all just sat there wonder who was going to speak first.

“well are we just going to sit here like idiots or are we going to talk about this” Regina’s tone was straight to the point and broke everyone out of their thoughts “or I have a better idea” Emma reply’s with a cheeky smile across her face none of them knew what she was going to do but they didn’t expect her to jump up and kiss each of them on the lips before standing in the middle of the room looking shy.

“well that was one way to answer this situation” Belle says as she gets up and gives Emma a longer kiss the she had given followed by Ruby and a nervous Regina leaving a very dizzy and flustered Emma in the middle of the room.


	13. Happiness came too soon

**A/N a warning but there is self-harm and a suicide attempt in this chapter and, I don’t own once upon a time. The start of the chapter happens quickly but I hope it shows that I tried to slow it down.**

* * *

 

"normal speaking" _'Thoughts' **'wolfs thoughts'**_ **"wolf voice"**

 

** Emma's POV **

Standing in Regina’s living room, having just kissed all of them the giddy feeling I still had with me was amazing, but I couldn’t help my mind train of thoughts as worse scenarios began to flash and form shape. With it the giddy happy feeling faded as quickly as it came leaving me once again in dread and hollowness.

 I wanted to be happy with these gorgeous women but could they truly accept me _‘its you of course they wont accept you, who in there right mind would’_ the voices got louder after the first spoke up, the emotions they causes flared up and overwhelmed me and not noticing that I had moved I looked up to find myself in one of Regina’s bathrooms look for something _’sharp’ ‘slice’ ‘worthless.’_ All I could focus on was the voices spinning in my head as they just got worse and worse and so much worse.

They were right how could someone like me be so important that I’m once again part of a fricking prophecy is this some sort of joke, they don’t need me they need someone…….someone _‘NORMAL.’_ Stopping all movement at just the one word, the one I always avoided but looking up into the all I saw was a freshly broken soul one that had just moments ago began to repair, now shattered and forever broken.

I go to move my hand towards my face when it brushes against something that causes me to flinch but that was gone when I realised it hurt, I had found what I was looking for reaching for it again I bring it up to my face and see that it is a razor. Acting quickly, I remove the blade and slide down to the floor I look dazed at the blade in my hand, before I can think I’m sliding it down and back up my arm leaving long lines down both forearms.

Feeling my arms go numb no longer able to feel the blood running down them I zone out ignoring everything around me, not noticing that before the world goes dark that the door has been broken down and three blurs have come running towards me.

** No one’s POV **

Finally, Ruby had managed to break the door of the bathroom in, increasing her strength as she caught the scent of blood and lots of it. But she wasn’t expecting the scene she found once the door was gone, there on the floor was Emma close to passing out and her arms oozing blood too much to be safe.

“Emma!!” With Ruby’s scream  

For everyone the moment became a blur as Ruby rushed to Emma’s side while Regina worked her magic to heal the slices down Emma’s arms and all Belle could do was watch as those slices slowly closed up and blood was no longer pouring from the blonde’s body, to which everyone was thankful for. With no more blood escaping Red picks Emma’s now limp body up and travels quickly to Regina’s room and places her under the covers of the bed.

While Ruby gets the blonde comfortable and removes any sharp objects from the room Belle helps Regina to clean the bathroom up, removing the blood and the debris from the smashed door from the small space. Slowly as the room looks more and more clean the women inside the room become closer to breaking down, they had made such progress with Emma and they had nearly lost her they couldn’t stand it they wanted to hold and protect her but at what cost.

The first few tears slip down Belle’s cheeks as she scrubs faster at the same spot on the floor that she had been scrubbing for the past 5 minutes, the image of Emma’s bleeding body never leaving her mind and the longer it stayed there the worse the image got until she finally broke and began to sob. Regina looks sadly over at Belle and stops her section of cleaning to move over to the sobbing brunette, as she sits beside Belle, she gathers her into her arms and begins to shed the tears that she had also been holding in.

Her grip on Belle tightened as they both continued to cry and from upstairs Ruby was torn between staying with Emma or going to comfort the women downstairs. In the end she decided that it was best to let Emma sleep, with that she got up and checked the blonde’s arms again before putting them back under the covers.

Walking slowly to the door Ruby was also now having a hard time thinking through the situation that they now found themselves in, Emma had just tried to kill herself, but no one knows why, and they were doing so well. What could have happened so quickly?

Still walking down, the stairs Ruby makes it far enough to see Belle and Regina sat on the floor sobbing into each other, she could clearly see now how shattered this has made them all and in this time they all need each other.

With this still fresh in her mind Ruby finally makes it to bottom of the stairs, standing in front of the two women, moving she sits herself behind them and all at once pulls them both onto her lap. In an instant both women cling onto the wolf finding comfort in her slightly warmer body, they could have been there for days just in each other’s arms and warmth.

But unfortunately for them is was only an hour, Belle had cried herself to sleep while Ruby and Regina cuddled her closer to make sure she is comfortable. “Ruby what happened?” it was only but a whisper from Regina, but it told Ruby that she was worried “honestly, I have no idea, but I might know a way to find out what happened.”

“and how may I ask would be this method you have?” Regina said with a little bit of her attitude back into her speech, which to the wolf was a good sign “well the first time Emma’s wolf came out my own wolf made a connection with him, and so I believe that they can contact each other, and we can find out what is happening to Emma.”

“but wont that be invading her privacy?” Regina said concerned with how Emma would react to this “do you think we should wait then?” Ruby’s voice held no judgment as she questioned Regina.

“hmm ummm” came the mumbling sleepy voice of Belle, they looked over in time to see her grumbling while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes “what time is it? Did I fall asleep while reading again?” Her voice still sounded sleepy but when they could tell when Belle started to remember the events of the last few hours.

They could only watch as Belle’s eyes began to fill with tears again but this time they didn’t fall as she tried to hold herself together only choosing to move closer into Regina and Ruby if that was even possible. “um has anyone checked on Emma since we have been down here?” “no one has checked on her, but I can still hear her breathing steadily, so she is still asleep.”

Everyone sighed in relief at hearing that the blonde was still asleep and so looking over at the clock that she had in the hall way Regina noticed that it was just coming up to 8 in the morning, which also meant that Henry was bound to come over soon.

Speaking of the devil they all heard a knock at the front door making them all jump from the sudden sound, getting up with a huff Regina walks slowly to the door unlocking it and opening it to show none other then a sleepy looking Henry. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night but that was most likely because he was worrying about his mothers.

“Henry dear come in before you fall asleep on the porch” she rushed the boy inside and onto the couch where he promptly fell asleep, the women watched this and chuckled as the boy was snoring away allowing a more relaxed atmosphere to come over the house.

** Emma’s POV **

Opening my eyes slightly my whole body felt sore and difficult to move, groaning I try and sit up which is far too painful, but it got worse when my body just gave out and crashed back to the bed causing me to scream.

My body continued to twitch and shiver in pain as it travelled in pulses from my head to my toes. With pain hazing my brain the surrounding world became nothing no noise and if felt like I was laying on a thousand nails, as I fell further into the pain, I then felt warm tube-like things wrapping round me but with the pain they just felt like chains suffocating me .

It was becoming more difficult to breath as the chains got tighter and tighter, but just before I could pass out everything was gone the pain, the chains all of it just gone and my lungs suddenly felt open causing me to suck a large gasp of air in.

“Emma…………” came a hazy echoed voice but it didn’t seem clear “Emma just breath” came a soother voice in the haze and this time it was much clearer, and it almost sounded like Belle, but that couldn’t be why would Belle be here?

Breathing was becoming easier as time went on the pain was no longer there, finally I was able to feel the bed back underneath me and on their own my eyes slowly opened allowing me to see the concerned faces that hover above me. “oh, Emma thank god your awake. How are you feeling?” I went to answer Belle, but it felt like there was something stuck in my throat which only ended up with me in a coughing fit and a sharp pain to go up my arm. Flinching towards the pain my hand comes in contact with a tube and when I tried to move it away the pain in my arm came back.

“SHIT!” was all I could say when the pain continued up my arm “crap Emma why did you do that” I heard Ruby’s voice and assumed it was her that was now grabbing my arm and placing what felt like a cloth where I felt the pain the most.

“Emma dear please look at me” listening to Belle I manage to lift my head to look at her face seeing her sweet gentle smile relaxed me enough to break the rest of the haze “there’s those beautiful green eyes we love.” When Belle said this, it caused me to blush as no one had ever said anything like that to me before but at the same time I still couldn’t get the voices from earlier out of my head ‘worthless’ ‘stupid’ ‘unlovable.’

I can’t bear to think that they think of me in that way as they all treat me so nicely, they have all shown that they care about me as well so why should I doubt them now. Its not very fair on them especially with what I did to myself earlier, I hadn’t noticed that I was crying until I felt a hand on my face.

“hay what’s with the tears?” instead of Belle it was Regina this time her voice was just as soothing as Belle’s but in her own way “the voices j-just won’t l-leave” I cried out as the voices continued to shout in my head.

“Emma, dear what voices and how long have they been there?” Regina sounded concerned when she asked me this “well they have always been there for as long as I can remember really, and they shout and whisper horrible things every time something good happens in my life.” At this I could feel concern wafting off of all of them and it just caused me to shrink in on myself.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to tell them about the voices……..

**A/N hay sorry for such the late update and I regret to say that I wont be able to write more until after January as I have exams and much more going but I thought you lot deserved to know and still have a chapter instead of just a notice.**


	14. Can they help?

**A/N Hay everyone it’s been a while but I finally have a bit of free time to write, and so I will mainly be focusing on this story and also 'Emma Swan, Bella Swan, coincidence I think not.'**

"Normal speaking" _'Thoughts'_ **_'wolfs thoughts'_ "wolf voice"**

* * *

 

** Snow's POV **

“It’s almost been a whole week and Emma still hasn’t come to her senses” I mumble to myself as I continue to pace the floor in my loft, I’ve been doing this for god knows how long but I know that if I don’t stop I’m going to end up making a whole in the floor. Continuing to ring my hands through each other thoughts of Emma being with those sluts just make my pacing worse and my hands are beginning to become sore and red.

“BLUE!!” I shout, calling for the blue pest that has been helping me. In a shimmer of blue and white glitter Blue appears across the room from me “your majesty” she says while bowing to me “how can I help you?”

“Have you found out any further information on my abomination of a daughter?” I watched as Blue’s faced winced at the word I used for Emma but I didn’t care because it was true so why shouldn’t I say it. “I have stayed close to their home and just last night Emma panicked and caused herself injury, the others saved her.” As I listened to Blue, the angrier I became _‘how dare they hurt my daughter,’_ it seems as though I had shouted that if the flinch from Blue wasn’t evident.

“Y-y-your Majesty, they didn’t hurt Emma they actually saved her.”

I just stayed silent at this all I could focus on is that they hurt Emma and that my plan needed to be moved forward, they will not hurt my daughter any further. “Blue, we are beginning the first stages of my plan” I say as a wide grin spreads across my face I watch as Blue stares at me wide eyed and begins to tremble. Seeing this just causes me to laugh at her weakness.

“Long live the White Kingdom and may the rest burn in its shadow”

** Regina’s POV **

I watch as Emma continues to sink into herself a fearful look on her face as soon as she finished speaking, reaching out slowly as not to scare her I place my hands-on Emma’s cheeks and wipe away her tears with my thumbs. “Emma, dear please look at me.” The only response I got was a small nearly unnoticeable shake of her head “Emma, please” I say again but this time there is a pleading tone to my voice the concern for the gorgeous woman in front of me shining through.

When Emma didn’t reply this time I look over to Belle for help “Belle can you try speaking to her please, your voice seems to calm her a lot more than our ones.” She just nods before moving to spoon Emma and wrapping her arms around Emma’s stomach. “Sweetheart can you open your eyes for me please?” Belle’s voice is soft, and it seems to even calm myself and Red. When I see Emma nod her head, I remove my hands from her face, but I don’t break the contact as I place my hand in one of hers giving it a comforting squeeze.

Emma turns round so that herself and Belle are now facing each other but myself and Red can no longer see her face “there’s those gorgeous eyes again, hello sweetheart” Belle says with a shining smile across her face and I can just hear Emma’s small giggle at Belle’s words. That small giggle made all of us relax the relief washing over us, removing my hand from Emma’s I move it to rub circles on her back instead.

I watch in the corner of my eye as Ruby laid behind Belle reaching her arms, somehow, around both Belle and Emma pulling them both into her. Watching as Belle snuggled further back into Ruby with Emma not far behind, her head now resting in the nap of Belle’s neck. I couldn’t help but just sit there and smile at them and this adorable sight, but the idea of Emma hearing voices ones that want to hurt her, belittle her, it was a horrible thing to think about.    

 _’in Emma’s memories there was no extra voices that we heard, so why hadn’t the signs been noticeable until now?’_ I must have had a serious expression on my face as I felt a hand squeeze my own, looking down I see Belle and Ruby looking at me with curiosity and concern in their eyes while it seems as though Emma had dozed off while I was thinking. I nod over in Emma’s question asking if she is asleep, Belle checks her and when I get the confirmed nod, I speak my thoughts “did either of you notice any signs of voices and such?”

Both shook their heads and we sat there in silence for a bit just thinking, none of us knew this was happing to Emma “um wouldn’t this explain some of the things she says though? Or how she first reacted to us, she believes that she’s a freak or not worth anyone’s love.”

“well that’s just silly of her to think such a thing she is gorgeous, charming and very brave and sweet. I would be surprised if anyone could hate her, you especially Regina are a perfect example of that as you and Emma always butted heads at the start, now look at you, here snuggling here with us, with her.”

I sat and listened to Belle say this, nodding along with the last bit she said but I couldn’t help noticing the smile grow across Emma’s face. Chuckling I lean over and poke Emma in the side causing her to squeal and jump out of Belle’s arms, the rest of us laughing softly at the pout and redness of her face. “Now that we see your awake Emma would you mind talking about the voices you hear, maybe who they are or what they say?” I asked starting off with a chuckle but slowly as I talked the more concerned for her, I became, especially when she began to frown and fidget.

** Emma’s POV **

After jumping out of Belle’s arms I curl in on myself and fidget with my hands not sure on how to answer Regina without it sounding crazy. Every time I hear those voices I just want to scream and make them go away but recently they have been much louder especially when I am around them. _‘why do I listen to these stupid stupid voices all they do is make my life worse, dragging me away from these caring women.’_

Looking back up at Regina I continued to fidget mulling over what to say in my head, thinking about how much they already knew of my life _‘well that bits easy they know all of it, idiot’_ goddammit why do they have to start now of all times. Bringing my hands up to my head I grab fists full of hair and pull slightly to cause a burning sensation, just anything but all of a sudden, it’s gone, and I feel hands holding my wrists. “Emma what’s wrong?”

Regina’s voice entered my ears, concern and panic to it, but I struggle trying to get my hands back to my head as the voices get louder and louder to the point where they are yelling causing my ears to feel like they are ringing. “T-t-too lo-loud” I manage to tremble out as I snatch my hands away from Regina as to cover my ears “Emma what’s too loud?” “What are you talking about?” I could faintly hear what Regina and Belle were saying but it was difficult to focus on anything.

 _‘FREAK YOU DON’T DESERVE THEM, WHO THE HELL COULD LOVE SOMETHING LIKE YOU?’_ all of the voices had combined and were saying the same line over and over again, it felt like my head was going to explode it was so painful, eyes shut and no hearing sort of painful, it just hurt to even try and think. While my eyes were closed there was a slight glowing orb in front getting brighter as it came closer or was I getting closer to it?

Looking closer I could see that the light glowing was Skӧll but he wasn’t alone as an distorted mass was smashing into him, I saw cracks in the glow around Skӧll but as I went a bit closer the orb came to a holt and focused on me and just looking at it I could hear the faint screams of the voices I know all too well. That black orb was the thing behind all of this, and it was by the looks of it trying to get rid of Skӧll, but there is nothing I can do to stop it. Those voices have controlled me for as long as I could remember ruining anything good that happened in my life causing all of my misery.

The orb moved closer making the voices come louder but as quick as they came, they were silenced by a large cracking sound, the dark orb cried out in pain? Purple, blue and red cracks began to appear through its form before fading away completely.  Light returning to my mind as everything clears, opening my eyes to see 3 pairs of tearful eyes but smiles on their faces but I didn’t have a chance to speak as they all leaped at me making me fall back on the bed.

The feeling of being free and having them in my arms, with me caused a joyous laugh to spill out of my mouth making the rest of the rooms residents chuckle, their arms around me tightening letting them hold me to their hearts content “they are gone, they’re finally gone” I say softly with a water smile as tears run down my cheeks making them look up at me soft smiles on their faces. Each took turns leaning in slowly placing a gentle kiss on my lips and laying their heads back down where they were before with Ruby on my left shoulder, Regina on my right and Belle laying on my front her head placed on my chest to listen to my heart beat.

The room was quite apart from our breathing but it was peaceful and nothing could spoil this moment nothing apart from the sudden shacking of the house and what sounded like a large explosion from outside in the town.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please send any comment and advice to me as it will be greatly appreciated.  
> thank you for reading and I hoped you at least enjoyed.


End file.
